Into your Arms
by Assassination
Summary: Come with me to see the fireworks... Hold on to what you believe and never let go... /early fourth of July fic, RenIchi, etc./ Read it and find out what happens, please.


**RP with Cat. Streaked. By. Rain as Renji and I'm Ichigo. Hope you enjoy!**

You may need a translator site if you don't understand some of the foreign language we added in.

* * *

A certain orange haired teen sat down on the couch in his living room, staring straight ahead at the tv with the show Death Note, his left arm slung over the arm, his right tapping the remote to his knee causing it to bounce up and continued the procedure, even if he knew what would happen in the episode he was watching right then. Light gets shot…wow, lame old reruns, soooooo boring. Ichigo sighed and flipped the channel, looking over at the clock that screamed that it was about midnight. Shrugging he frowned once he saw that Sponge Bob was on. Mumbling, "Boring," he flipped the channel up twice, a small smile tingeing his lips once he saw…what-cha-ma-call-it and Ferb on. Setting the remote on the floor he shifted into a more comfortable position, left arm under his head as his auburn hues fell halfway shut as the lights flashing before his eyes almost blinded him. The lights were off and the volume was low because of…well…yeah. And it was a school-night and the teen couldn't really fall asleep so he had decided to fuck forcing himself to sleep and just watch mindless things.

**A yawn tumbled from his mouth as he occupied his restless mind and body by taking an evening walk. The evening was cool and nice making it the perfect weather for just wandering about. Some candy wrappers littered the sidewalk making him roll his eyes and mumble something containing the word 'morons' when he saw it. Their chocolate covered cherry coloring was softened by the need for sleep yet being able to get it. Mr. Hat and Clogs was a slave driver and Jinta was an absolute nightmare by calling him a freeloader. Which wasn't fair! Sighing, a breeze ruffled his fiery hair and he turned his face into it. The moving air felt soothing against his slightly heated skin. The shinigami had been working and finally escaped. Having closed his eyes to enjoy the wind, he opened them to find he was outside Ichigo's house. "Might as well see what he's doing," he muttered, walking up to the door and knocking.**

Ichigo blinked once he heard the door being knocked on and slowly moved to sit up, quirking a brow and wondering just who was awake at this hour. Moving over to the door Ichigo sighed and grabbed onto the handle, his other hand formed into a fist in case it was a theif and opened the door slowly, soon to have his eyes widen once he saw a familiar redhead. "...what the hell're you doing here this late?" he asked, releasing the fist. "You look like hell, Renji..." Shrugging he moved aside and opened the door a bit more for the other to enter. The orange head moved away from the door and moved back to the couch, resting back on it with a peaceful sigh. Hopefully the redhead knew that he needed to shut the door.

"**Well hi to you too," Renji said a little sarcastically. "Some greeting." He frowned and crossed the threshold, closing the door on the way in. Following Ichigo, he lounged on a chair next to the couch and yawned. "I was walking to get away from the slave driver and I just ended up here." Shrugging, he looked around and a few fingers went up to tighten the elastic holding his hair back. The dimmed lights and flashing pictures on the television made his eyes droop as he realized how very little sleep had had gotten in the past few days. **

"If you didn't break things I'd let you crash here, y'know," Ichigo pointed out then reached down for the remote, gripping it and flipping the channel with half-lidded eyes. Slowly he looked over at Renji and scratched his cheek. "All right, to repay you for my 'wonderful' greeting you can stay here for the night." His hand holding the remote pointed it to the tattooed man. "You look like you're about to pass out as is. I let you leave and you collapse..." The orange head let his voice stop immediately and looked away, setting the electronically-run device down...shouldn't think such things...those were terrible thoughts! He kicked himself for them but there were assholes that would...rape a sleeping person...he was sure of it and it made his blood boil at the thought.

**His eyelids fluttered as the offer. That meant he didn't need to return to Urahara's tonight! He highly doubted he could have made it back without falling unconscious anyway so this was an answer to his prayers. "Thanks Ichi…" Renji said, his voice trailing off as he felt his body relax into the soft piece of furniture. "Don't think I could have made it back anyway." As more colors flooded the electrical box in front of him, his eyelids completely closed. The soft sounds faded into the background as he felt himself begin to settle into sleep.**

Hearing Renji shorten his name to 'Ichi' the orange haired teen blushed slightly but stood and made his way up the stairs, grabbing a spare blanket and pillow for the redhead. Heading back down Ichigo placed the pillow where he'd been sitting before and tugged the tattooed form's head onto the fluffy object. He let out a huff of air and placed the blanket onto the other. With that being done he bent down for the remote and turned the tv off. Luckily there was some light coming off of the moon so he could make his way up the stairs safely, needing to feel around for his room then open the door to step in, shutting it and heading over to his bed to collapse onto it. Ichigo turned so his face was directed towards the window, eyes half-lidded until sometime that night he actually fell asleep without needing to force himself to.

"**Nighty," Renji had mumbled as Ichigo adjusted his nearly sleeping form. Soon after he'd drifted off into blissful sleep, free of screams and complaints of his laziness. All too soon the sun had risen and landed on his eyes which twitched. "Damn light," he muttered angrily and opened his eyes reluctantly. Leaving the chair, he stumbled up the stairs to find a bathroom and opened the door. He closed it, forgetting to lock it, and figured he might as well take a quick shower. Shucking off his clothes, the redhead adjusted the water and stepped inside.**

Ichigo was awakened by hearing the faint sound of running water. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes. Grumbling curses he moved off his bed and made his way to the bathroom, figuring the water was in the kitchen. Pushing the door open his eyes opened fully and stuttered at his stupidity and turned to hurry out and shut the door along the way, hurrying to his room and rummaging through his closet frantically, nibbling at his lower lip and stripped out of the clothes he'd been wearing the day before and put on a clean outfit, making his way out of the house, making his way to Keigo's place to take back his Chemistry notebook he leant the other.

"**Wha-" Renji started to say as he heard the door opening. All he saw was a flash of orange as the door immediately slammed shut and he was left blinking in confusion as his hands stilled. He had been massaging shampoo into his hair and some of it trickled down the back of his neck. Frowning, he hurriedly finished his shower and put yesterday's clothes back on. "Why'd Ichigo run like that?" He wondered to himself as he made his way to school. Finally he shrugged and stopped by his locker to grab stuff for first period. Getting it, he continued on to find his seat in his first class.**

"Ichiiiiiiiiiigo!" Keigo cried as he tackle-hugged his friend who collapsed onto the ground and groaned, soon kneeing the other in the crotch. "Dammit, you idiot! That hurt!!" the orange head shouted, pushing himself off the ground and grabbed at the brunette's bag, rummaging through it as he headed towards his first class: P.E. as Keigo protested along the way. Giving him the cold shoulder, Ichigo pulled out his notebook and tossed the bag back to his friend as both went into the class. Opening their lockers for P.E. and changed into their 'work-out clothes' as the teacher called them. Heading out into the room and hurried to get the three rounds around the gym done so they could suffer afterwards with stupid weightlifting.

**The teacher was droning on and on about something called the cold war while Renji nodded off to the boring lecture. Why did they have to learn about all history? Especially ones that weren't connected to them? Groaning, he came to long enough to hear the assignment, do some questions from their textbooks and turn them in tomorrow. Not too hard but still homework was homework. Picking up his books, he walked to his next class, nodding to some of the other students he talked to a little. "What a boring day it's been so far." Then he was hit with the sudden urge to relieve himself. Finding the bathroom near, his feet carried him inside and he set his books on the floor, the lieutenant found a stall and quickly took care of his business just in time for him to run to his next class. Skidding through the doorway, he sighed and sat down.**

Sadly Ichigo and Keigo were stuck in detention because the brunette had annoyed the hell out of Ichigo and got the lights knocked out of him. The teacher didn't seem to believe Ichigo's side of the story and there he was, sitting in the damned gymnasium with his idiot of a friend. The young Asano turned and leaned towards Ichigo with a questionable look then grinned sheepishly. "Y'know, I never thought of this before but...you're pretty cute when you're mad, Strawberry." Ichigo raised a brow at this. Had he knocked some screws loose or something?! "And we both know I'm a guy." Ichigo pointed out. Keigo leaned in a bit more, "C'mon, don't tell me you've never been curious." "Nope," Ichigo denied, sticking his foot out and pressing the shoed foot to Keigo's chest. "Now back off before I send you flying out the window."

"**Alright, no homework tonight and get some sleep kids," the math teacher said with a smile. Sighing with relief, Renji stepped out of the classroom and stopped by his locker to dump books and get different ones. "So boring…!" His feet made shuffling steps on the linoleum floor as he pushed himself to move to his next period. As he passed the gym, he heard Ichigo and his friend Keigo talking. Peeking inside, he found Ichigo's foot on Keigo's chest.**

"Awe, c'mon, Ichiiiiiii!" "The hell?! Did I knock something loose in your head or something?!" Ichigo shouted, eyes narrowed then blinked once a blur of brown passed his eyes and his chocolate hues widened painfully once he took in fully what his idiot of a friend did. He...he just - of all the crap he could've done! Kiss?! Indeed, the Asano had kissed the Kurosaki which fueled Ichigo's building frustration towards the other and pushed him off, slowly standing and taking in a deep breath, hands clenched before punting Keigo in the ass and stormed away, not bothering to get his things, not bothering to change, nothing. He even gave the teacher who was telling him to go back inside the finger and slammed his fist against the door to the exit of the gym. If Keigo got in just ten feet of him he'd kill the bastard! Oh...that ass could've experimented with someone else, stupid idiot! Ichigo didn't even care who was around as he cursed a colorful stream of words. "SONOFABITCH!!" he screamed before going into the bathroom to wash his mouth off.

**Now this was interesting. Why wasn't he in class? But that question was soon driven out of his mind as he saw what happened next. His eyes were wide as he watched Keigo bravely kiss Ichigo and the whooping he received for it. "Man that was stupid of him," Renji said and grinned as Keigo moaned in pain. "Better go see how Ichigo is…" Following the stampeding teenager, he stepped into the bathroom.**

Water was flowing out of the faucet and Ichigo was roughly scrubbing his mouth with said substance, growling and hissing and cursing and...well...everything. He soon breathed in deeply then out in the same fashion. In, out, in...out...i- not working. "Stupid mother-" Another rough brushing at his lips tainted with 'Keigo germs', "fricker. I'll kill him next time I -" Another wash session, "see him within ten feet of me." His right eye was beginning to have a spazz too. Turning off the sink he grabbed at the edge of his white shirt and lifted it up to tap at his lips, getting rid of the water on them as he glared at his reflection.

"**You okay, Ichigo?" Renji asked, as he walked closer. He kept a little away from the teen as he didn't feel like ending up like Keigo had. Just because he hadn't attempted to kiss the hot headed male didn't mean that he wouldn't punch him. "Why ya freaking out?" The almost obsessive compulsive scrubbing of his lips caused a grin to touch his own lips.**

The orange head looked at Renji with a horrified look, "Do I LOOK okay?! That sonofabitch stole my - whatever, forget it." he hissed, silently surprised at how much he was cursing as he rubbed his lips with the fabric of the shirt again. Then he blinked and calmed down, looking at Renji with a calm, relaxed, look passing his features. "Wait a minute...why aren't you in class? How'd you know I was in here?"

"**I heard you and Keigo talking and I peeked in." A grin stole across his features and he chuckled. "Keigo sure is something… He should have known you'd punch his lights out for something like that." Renji leaned against the wall and got comfortable. "I saw you storm away so I followed," he shrugged.**

After hearing that Ichigo's grasp on his shirt fell and his eyes were wide. "...what?" he asked, voice soft before he narrowed his eyes and stormed up to Renji. "You...you...argh! I don't even have a word to describe that!" His lips then curled back into a scary smile. "But I do know what to do." With that Ichigo stomped on Renji's foot then headed out of the bathroom to go into the boy's locker-room to change and get his things before something else happened that would set him off. Well, this was quite a crappy day so far.

"**Ouch!" Renji said as Ichigo left in a hurry, his feathers ruffled ever which way. "Gees, major bitch alert." Leaving the bathroom, he went to his class to class after he got a pass from the office to excuse his lateness. Hey, one had to have good attendance. Or detention was in the near future. Taking his seat in the back of the class, he found himself wondering just how Ichigo's lips would feel. This thought didn't alarm nearly as much as he thought it would but for reason…it felt natural to think that.**

Ichigo held onto his bag as he wandered down the halls to his third period class, which was Algebra. Handing the teacher a slip of paper to tell the adult he'd been in detention because he got into a fight and whatnot. Going to sit by the window with his eyes down on his hands which were on the desk after putting his things down and getting his notebook and book out, flipping to the page they were on and began scribbling down some notes with furrowed brows and intense chocolate pools.

"**Stupid English…." He groaned as the teacher quizzed them on literary devices. Now really, when would he have to know what alliteration was? It wasn't like he wrote poems so this was useless to him. The tapping of the pen in his fingers against the desk caused a few students to look over but they quickly turned back to face the teacher when slanted tattooed eyebrows glared at them. "I wonder how Ichigo is doing after that nasty little shock," Renji chuckled as he remembered the dumbfounded expression that had crossed his friend's features once he comprehended what exactly Keigo had done. But another part of him was a little anxious because he was starting to think about trying that same thing on Ichigo himself. He sure didn't want a punch in the face to reward his efforts. The bell signaling the end of class rang and he was one of the first to book it out of the stuffy classroom.**

A groan passed Ichigo's lips, great…a math quiz tomorrow. Brilliant teacher had to go and ruin his day even more. Well after the next class he had lunch. Which meant no teachers, relaxing and eating. His brows furrowed as he headed out of the class and into his German class. "Guten Tag, Herr Guarkee." He muttered, the man looking up with a wide smile, "Guten Tag, Axel!" Yeah…Ichigo choose 'Axel' as his German name in the class. Plopping his bottom onto the desk he got his stuff out and watched as everyone else piled in, soon getting the class into session.

_-Cat couldn't figure out how to put the dashes and whatnot on the words-_

**Just managing to slip into the classroom before the bell, Renji took a seat near the front for his language class. "Hola Rapheal, como estas?" "Hola Profesor, estoy bien y tu?" "Muy bien gracias." A goofy smile lit up Renji's face seeing as he loved Spanish class. It was fascinating to learn about a whole different culture and language. Plus it was fun to say things in a language that not many knew. Not to mention that espanol was the language of love. Whoa, where did that come from? An image of Ichigo's face came to mind and he felt his face heat up the slightest bit. Snap out of it and focus! He trained his eyes on the teacher and valiantly struggled to keep his mind on the task at hand. **

"Axel, wie geht's?" Herr Guarkee questioned, his eyes going to a certain orange haired student. Said Kurosaki's brows were furrowed and muttered, "Nicht so gut." "'Nicht so gut?'" If Ichigo knew how to say, 'I don't want to say.' he would've said it, but simply went to settle for a shrug, flipping through the pages in his Ubungsheft and getting started on that homework so he wouldn't need to do it at home. "Hans, wie geht's?" the teacher went on. The orange haired representative lifted a hand up and placed it onto his lips, the anger fueling again. That bastard was going to pay dearly for what he did!

"**No tarea," the teacher said amid cheers from the happy students. "Science is next, with Ichigo." Renji muttered to himself as he walked through the halls to get to Chemistry. He quite enjoyed this class because you got to blow things up and change the color of objects. It was really amazing what the right chemical compound could do. **

"Class dismissed," Herr Guarkee announced, the clatter and shuffling of feet echoed about the room. Ichigo pushed his way out of the room and held onto the handle to his bag tightly, heading to his fourth period class. He allowed his thoughts to wander about what he'd do when he got home. Video games did sound good...but he had to study for a stupid math quiz. Ahh...he was a whiz at math so why bother? Moving into his Chemistry class, sitting down by the window as always, glancing up towards the board and blinked once he saw that they really needed partners for today. Growling softly he plopped down in his chair and covered his mouth with his right hand, elbow on the desk as his face was directed towards the window, looking outside with an analyzing gaze. Hopefully the day would...brighten up a little. German always did make him feel better. So, yeah, maybe it would.

**Upon entering the classroom, he say that everyone was paired up. "Guess today's a lab day…" Looking around he noticed that Ichigo didn't have a partner yet. A grin lit up his face as he strode over to the seat beside the daydreaming orange haired man and dropped his books on his new found desk and sat down. "How's it hanging Ichi?" Renji asked with the grin still in place. "Feeling better now?"**

Finally realizing someone was speaking to him Ichigo veered over at who it was and blinked once he saw Renji. Letting out a heavy exhale of air he let his eyes scan the board. "It's...all right, I guess." he replied, voice soft as if lost in thought. "Got a quiz in Algebra tomorrow though." The lightly tanned teen's left hand's fingers drummed on the desk in a rhythmatic way, a soft, hollow, 'tap, tap echoing from the motion.

**Renji shrugged as the Chemistry prof passed out sheets that had the lab on them. "I have some history homework and no quizzes in sight." He scanned the directions for the lab and found that they were going to color code acids and bases and record their pH. "This lab looks interesting." The tapping noise told the tattooed male that Ichigo wasn't really focusing on the here and now. Leaning forward, he snapped his fingers right in front of the other's nose. "Yo, snap out of it alright? We gotta get started on this."**

Ichigo blinked and snapped out of his train of thought, looking down at the sheet with furrowed brows. Color coding...yay... With a grunt he got to work on it while pointing out what the pH and bases were. He really did hate this class because of stupid color coding crap. Such a waste of time in his opinion. Seeing one acid near Renji's hand he went to get it, not even realizing their hands brushed, and wrote down what needed to be written down before placing it back down on the counter.

**Renji pouted a bit as Ichigo kept up his annoyed act. It was annoying to look at an annoyed Ichigo. "Brighten up Ichi! I mean you're all scowly and stuff and it's boring." A little shock zipped across his skin as Ichigo's hand brushed against his causing his reddish brown eyes to widen. Now this was Chemistry. The way it made him shiver. And to think I'd probably never go the idea if Keigo hadn't made his move… Quickly, he grabbed a base and began recording the information he needed on his worksheet.**

"Shut up," Ichigo hissed, writing his name down on his paper then setting the mechanical pencil down, done and completed thoroughly. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair a bit, tapping his foot and staring up at the ceiling just waiting for this class to end. So...absolutely...boring.

"**Fine! Be that way," he stated as he hurriedly scribbled the rest of the answers down and stuffed his pencil into his notebook. "Bitchy Ichi," he muttered and sighed. Renji plopped his head on his arm and let his eyes drift over the rest of class as they worked. Moving his legs slightly to get into a more comfy position, he accidentally rubbed his thigh against Ichigo's. Freezing, he then hid his face in his arm to keep the pinkish he of his cheeks hidden.**

A sigh passed Ichigo's lips. He just wanted to get out of that class and get some food. With his eyes falling halfway shut as he reached into his bag for his MP3 player, sticking the headphones into his ears and pressing the play button, the song 'My World' by SR-71 going off. The teacher would be cool with it. Always let the kids who finished their work to do whatever they wanted. Ichigo blinked though when he felt something brush against his leg, looking down and completely missing Renji's retreat. Shrugging it off he returned his gaze out the window, random thoughts going about his mind, mainly occupying him and forgetting what was bothering him.

**Renji let out a mental sigh of relief as Ichigo missed what he had done, even if it had been accidental. He really didn't fancy having a bone broken. To occupy himself, he drew imaginary doodles on the table and waited for class to get out. Just then the bouncing bimbo came up to their table and smiled at Ichigo. Her orange-red hair swayed back and forth as she began to talk animatedly. Looking over, he noticed Ichigo was listening to music which left him to entertain Orihime. "Yeah that's pretty cool. Um hey did you get your work done?" She blinked and shook her head no. "Then you should since it's class work." "Oh! Thanks Renji-kun!" Smiling and bouncing away, Renji breathed in relief. Soon after the bell rang signaling lunch. Ichigo hadn't heard and it was so tempting… Plucking one end of the headphones, he pulled it back and let it snap back to hit Ichigo in the head.**

Ichigo yelped once the headphone snapped back and cursed, veering over at Renji with a glare. "The hell, Pineapple?!" he hissed, furrowing his brows and grabbing at one of the orbs blasting music to push it down and scowl. "Just you wait until we get to lunch...I'm gonna kick your ass." After announcing the threat the teacher came around to pick up their papers, indicating the class was finished and that they could leave. Turning his music player off he shoved it into his bag, snatching it up then and slinging it over his shoulder as he stood and made his way out of the room.

"**Aw Ichi's grumpy," Renji said, his voice holding a teasing tone. "Just 'cause Keigo stole a kiss from ya doesn't mean you have to get all uptight about it." Gathering his books, he followed Ichigo out of the room and walked beside him. "Lighten up a little alright? You're always so broody and to be honest, I was glad to see something other than annoyance occupy your face for a second." Whistling a tune from the radio, he listened to the taping of his shoes hitting the floor.**

Hearing that made Ichigo's eyes widen and immediately changed his mind. He wasn't going to kick Renji's ass he was going to kill him. And...sadly...when he was taken off-guard or embarrassed he'd accidentally speak German, when he started learning about it of course. "D-du idiot!" he shouted, taking a step back and booting Renji in the ass. "Du and your stupid groß mouth!" Huffing with a red face from anger he stormed away with deadly looks at anyone who passed him.

**Renji smirked since he had gotten Ichigo all flustered about that one thing. His ass did hurt but it was worth getting that hilarious reaction. Rubbing the stinging buttock, he went to lunch and grabbed a sandwich. He sat down next to Ikkaku who was talking about his latest fight at the local dojo. "And I nicked his cheek which caused him to completely blow up. Which meant he lost his cool and of course I won." Yumichika rolled his eyes and concentrated on peeling his apple as Rangiku talked to Orihime about what they were having for dinner tonight. "Hey guys guess what? Keigo kissed Ichigo," Rneji said just to get off the topic of Ikkaku boosting his ego. Rangiku's eyes widened. "No way! I bet with was so cute!" She giggled and Orihime chuckled somewhat hesitantly. "Not a surprise," Yumichika said, taking a bit of his now naked fruit. Ikkaku just shrugged and went on eating.**

Ichigo had passed the table Renji was sitting at and his jaw dropped. No...the redhead didn't...did he? His face drained of color and then smacked Renji upside the head with his bag. "Arschloch! Du arschloch!" Yeah, he picked up the curse word 'asshole' from an exchange student when they swapped Japanese students with the German who were learning Japanese. "I can't believe you told them that! He then continued cursing at Renji in German while Rukia quickly tried to come to the rescue and stop the hotheaded teen who was blushing bright red from embarrassment.

**Meanwhile, Renji was keeled over, snorting because he was laughing so much. It was too easy to get the teenager riled up over nothing. "Oh come on Ichi! It's not that big of a deal!" Then his eyes widened as something clicked in his mind. There was only one thing that might make Ichigo get this upset. "That wasn't your… first kiss?! "**

The assaults halted and Ichigo turned, heading off while muttering curse words in his normal language. Rukia blinked and looked between a furious Ichigo and the red haired Abarai. "Okay, I know I'm missing something! What is going on?!" she demanded, crossing her arms.

**Renji stared after the muttering teen, his face showing disbelief. "Apparently Keigo stole Ichigo's first kiss," Rangiku said, voice cheery. "Now isn't that cute!" Orihime looked dejected and pushed some carrots around on her tray. "If you say so," Ikkaku said, gobbling down a cookie. **

Rukia looked to the side and growled, "Well Keigo is an idiot." Her eyes then went to Orihime and settled down beside her. "Inoue-chan...are you okay?" The raven haired girl looked up at Rangiku and shook her head. "That isn't 'cute', Rangiku...it's unfair to Ichigo. He's the one that should decide who gets his first -" Before she finished her sentence Keigo was flung into the lunchroom...er...punted. The brunette whined and rubbed his back as he slowly got into a standing position. That kick...really, really, seriously hurt!

"**I'm fine Rukia," Orihime said, letting out a sigh before throwing on a smile. "I think I'll go to the bathroom." She got up and Rangiku followed her example. "Great idea dear! I'll come too. And it may not be fair Rukia but it is still cute." The two girls left, leaving the rest behind to finish eating. There was a thud as Keigo entered via his ass on the floor. "What happened Keigo?" Renji asked.**

A concerned look passed Rukia's face and crossed her arms, leaning back against the wall with a frown. That wasn't cute...she didn't get why Rangiku thought it was. Keigo rubbed his back as he faced Renji and the others. "Ichigo saw me at my locker and started cursing at me in some language I didn't understand and kicked meeeeeeeee!" he complained, crocodile tears sliding down his face, waving his arms.

**Raising an eyebrow at the ridiculous display, Renji crossed his arms. "Well you did kiss him right? Nonetheless, stole his first kiss asshole." Shaking his head, he got up and lef tot find Ichigo. Maybe he could talk to him about it, explain that it wasn't a huge deal about his first kiss and the whole getting kissed by a guy thing as well.**

Greenish-grey eyes blinked and let his arms drop, finally letting it sink in. "I didn't know," he explained, "I thought he would've already experimented...y'know, like kissing Orihime...'cause we all know she likes him." He then fell silent and slumped his shoulders. Okay...maybe he had been a dumb ass. Ichigo, on the other hand, was rummaging through his locker, shutting it after finding his lunch, which consisted of Derito crackers and a soda. Shrugging he headed up to the roof then. Reaching it he pushed the door open with his shoulder and went into a corner, ripping open the packet of crackers and took one out to chew on it, head tilted upwards to stare up at the sky.

**After a few minutes of wandering around, Renji remembered that Ichigo liked to go up to the roof of the school to eat. Might as well go check. Sandwich forgotten, and to be honest he wasn't that hungry anyway, he walked up the stairs to open the door to the roof. He saw Ichigo chewing on crackers and staring up at the clouds. "Mind if I join ya?" He asked when he reached the teen. "Sorry about running my mouth… I shouldn't have."**

Slowly making himself return to reality Ichigo looked over at Renji, cracker still in his mouth. "I don't care," he replied with a shrug, chewing on the amount of cracker he had in his mouth already then swallowed. "Yeah, yeah...I still need to punt him in the ass about ten or fifteen more times." He then let out a low chuckle. "You're lucky I went easy on you and just booted you in the ass." Yes, that was 'going easy' on people when it came to Ichigo and when he had a temper.

**Renji laughed and smiled as he sat down. His arms went out behind him to prop up his upper body. "Yeah, thanks for not breaking anything." Stretching, he was satisfied when he heard the pop of vertebrae going back into place. "So…" His eyes flickered over to Ichigo's face before resuming their watch of the sky. "Was it really your first kiss?"**

Ichigo popped the rest of the cracker into his mouth and munched thoughtfully. "Well...Rukia would throw a fit if I did." After hearing Renji's question though his gaze went cold and glared at the other. "Do you wanna die?"

"**That she would…" Renji grinned and watched Ichigo eat his cracker. "Well seeing as I am already technically dead…"**

One of the orange head's eyes began having a spazz. "Sinken es, Abarai," he hissed, looking away and cracking open his soda to take a sip, eyes narrowed with a slight blush tinting his face before shoving it away.

**Eyes narrowing, Renji got out of his comfortable and sat up. "What's the big deal? A kiss is a kiss even if it was your first one. And it being with a guy, who stole it nonetheless, isn't either. Yeah Keigo is a dick for doing it but I really don't get why this matter that much to you." Lips turned down in a frown, his expression turned thoughtful. "I just don't understand."**

A growl passed Ichigo's lips and then stood. "Forget it, you idiot." he complied before heading back into the building and polished off his soda, tossing the can into the garbage and munching on his crackers on his way to his next class.

**Frowning, he watched Ichigo's progress as he left. I'm going to get through to him. Even if I have to risk bodily harm to do it. For Renji, the rest for the day passed in a blur as he went from class to class. All eh could think about was how touché the teen had been on the subject on kisses and why he would be. Various plans sprang to mind and disregarded them all. Nothing seemed to fit. But then he had a crazy idea. He would probably get his nose broken but hell, it would be worth it. He'd been thinking about it and he might as well give it a shot. It was the nd of the day and Renji was walking to his locker to throw his books in it. His history was done since he had a free period so no homework awaited him.**

When Ichigo's last class ended he sighed and stuffed his Government, English and Algebra books into his bag. Well, he needed to complete the work he missed in English because of his detention...and the others...well, homework. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he shut the locker and headed out towards the building, having a small chat with Chad every now and again as they both met on their way to the entrance then went separate ways. Scratching the back of his head Ichigo dropped his hand and began humming a Russian song his younger sister, Yuzu, had sung while making supper last night. Quite a lovely ring to it too...even if he didn't know what the words meant.

**He left the school at a jog trying to catch up with Ichigo. He had to make sure he was alone when he did this unless he wanted to make Ichigo even more uncomfortable than he had already made him. Seeing Ichigo, he sped up and feel into step beside him. Okay, just how to do this… Ah! "Hey Ichi, do you want any help studying tonight?" Not the most original plan but it was something. "It's better than slaving away at Urahara's," Renji said and grinned.**

Ichigo dropped his hand and looked over at Renji with a questionable look. He looked to the side to consider what Renji could actually help him with but decided he may as well. And since he did feel sorry for Renji needing to be driven to the point beyond sleep. "Sure, I guess...if you're good at Algebra." he complied before he took a turn and taking a shortcut through a park to get to his house faster.

**Mentally grinning, Renji informed Ichigo that he could indeed get the point of Algebra. Inside, he was dancing with joy since he was about to pull the same thing Keigo did. Only he hoped it get better results seeing as he was obviously the more attractive one. Seriously. Plus he didn't act like a fucking girl all the time. "Awesome," he grinned, his smile all bright and sparkly. They walked through the park in step and neared the Kurosaki residence.**

The look Ichigo tossed his friend was one of uncertainty but shrugged it off as he adjusted the strap on his shoulder to his bag. "That's good...I think I'll get my math out of the way first." he sighed then groaned as he stretched his neck back, licking his lips as he stared up at the pinkish-yellowish sky mixed with a slight tint of azure. Lowering his head Ichigo glanced over at Renji then pushed the gate aside once they reached it, heading in to open the door. "I'm home," he called, grabbing onto the redhead's collar and yanking downwards while ducking himself as Isshin went flying past. Standing and letting go of Renji's shirt he entered the house. "I'll be up in my room with Pineapple," the elder sibling reported to the twins, "I'll come eat something later." "Sure thing, more for us," Karin replied simply, lifting her half-full bowl of rice, "refill, Yuzu." "See you then, Ichi-nii. Have fun." the soft-brunette smiled before refilling her sister's bowl as the spiky haired teen made his way up the stairs and to his room.

**Renji chuckled as Ichigo's father flew out the door, past them and followed Ichigo into the house. "Hey," he said to everyone as they were eating and waked up the stairs to join Ichigo in his room. "So math… What don't you get Strawberry?" Numbers made sense to him, more than putting words on paper actually. **

Ichigo plopped down on his bed and rummaged through his bag with furrowed brows, a light blush on his face. "Okay...it's this one," he muttered as he opened up the book and pointed at a problem that went something like: 7+a-b+21=276. "Some fucked up shit they come up with, 'ey?" The teen leaned back against the wall and let out a heavy sigh.

**Such a cute blush…No! Focus on the problem first! "I would have to agree but fortunately for you I get numbers." Picking up the book and cradling it in his arms, Renji stared at the problem with his eyebrows furrowed. "First…" he paused to grab a piece of paper and a pencil, "you have to copy out the problem." Doing so, he listed the variables and reorganized the problem muttering and scratching out numbers until he arrived at the answer. "Like this!" He grinned and held up the pencil with victory on his face.**

An amazed look passed Ichigo's face as he watched Renji write down and solve the problem. His brown hues scanned over the answer then took the book and paper out of Renji's hands to try it himself. Occasionally there was a curse when he needed to erase something but other that he was doing just fine on it. His brows furrowed then bit the eraser to his mechanical pencil, looking over what he needed to study/work on. Guess it was a good thing Renji was failing that English class.

**As Renji saw the amazed expression, he pouted and put the pencil down. "Now don't look like that. I may look dumb but I can do things." Sighing, he noticed Ichigo was absorbed in trying to figure out the problem and he was doing well. It was absolutely adorable to watch him struggled and think it out though. The way his eyebrows slanted in confusion, pencil working to write something and then erasing it. "Too bad I wasn't this good with words or I'd be acing English."**

The orange haired Kurosaki released the eraser that was between his teeth and looked at Renji with a brow raising. "I'm barely passing that class...it's so boring." He cocked his head to the side and tapped his pencil on the book's thin pages. "And I know you're not stupid...I'm just impressed that you actually paid attention in that class."

**A little swelling of his ego occurred as Ichigo noticed he wasn't a moron. Like most people assumed with his attitude and all. The tapping of Ichigo's pencil was a bit annoying but he could deal. What was a more pressing matter was his next move. Leaning down to stare at the open text book, he turned his head to watched Ichigo's face. He was a few inches away and he kept looking until the orange haired teenager noticed.**

Ichigo stopped tapping his pencil, scribbling down some more notes until he cast a glance to the redhead. Blinking once he realized how close the other was before looking back at the paper and forcing himself not to put too much thought onto it. Besides...he had to focus on studying! And studying alone!

**A throaty chuckle rang through the room as Ichigo glanced at him, blinking, then went back to his studies. "Ya know Ichi-Strawberry, you're kinda cute when you're all serious."**

Redness soon covered Ichigo's face and dropped his pencil before turning his head to stare at Renji with wide chocolate pools. "W-what the hell, Renji?!" he stammered then glared, blush still in place. "Did I knock some screws loose or something?!"

**Another chuckled followed Ichigo's words. They seemed to stream from his mouth like a raging river. "Aw, Strawberry's all flustered." Moving so his lips were mere centimeters from Ichigo's, he placed a hand on the right side of the other male's face, cupping his jaw and cheek. "What's wrong?"**

"I not flustered dammit!" Ichigo denied, narrowing his eyes then stared at Renji, his hand going to snatch up his pencil and look away. The shinigami had to be kidding...yeah. "Nothing's wrong, stupid." he hissed.

**His hand going back to grasp Ichigo's face, he turned the fuming male so he was looking at him. Renji's cherry chocolate orbs were slightly darker than usual giving them a sensuous appearance. "Then why are you acting angry? Answer me." His voice broke no argument.**

Ichigo looked to the side and chewed on his lower lip then let his scowl come back into place. "And why're you acting so weird?" His brown pools stared into Renji's before blinking and calmed himself, the blush slowly vanishing from his cheeks.

"**I'm acting weird?" Renji mused, then he laughed. "Yes I suppose I am." A sly smile wormed its way onto his lips as he saw Ichigo calm down and smooth out his ruffled feathers. "To tell you the truth, I am curious."**

"'curious'?" Ichigo's eyes then widened and looked away with only his eyes. "Really now...I'm not sure if I should be impressed or just laugh." A small chuckle fell from his lips at that.

**Renji shrugged at his reaction. "It really doesn't matter to me one way or another seeing as you're the one I'll be kissing so you are entitled to whatever action you have." Flashing him another grin, he leaned forward, closing the distance between them, and ever so lightly pressed his lips against Ichigo's.**

Brown pools widened, Ichigo gasped once Renji simply grinned, told him he was going to kiss him...and just...the orange head blushed violently before pulling away slightly and staring up at the redhead. "...Renji?"

**A cheeky grin on his face, Renji noted Ichigo's blushing. "I see that you didn't send me flying like you did to Keigo." His eyes were dark and smoldering as he said those words.**

Bad thing...to say... Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously then his features went cold. "Oh...I see...well..." Ichigo reeled a fist back then slammed it into Renji's stomach, pushing the book aside and standing up on the floor, glaring at Renji. "I'll just have to kick both your asses tomorrow, aren't you lucky." A smug smirk tugged at his lips then threw an arm behind himself, index the only finger extended. "Get. Out."

**Renji had stopped smiling from the punch but there was still a twinkle in his eyes as he stood and began leaving as Ichigo had told him. But he paused at the window to look back. "You know Ichi; you are just as fiery and violent as your hair. It suits you." As an idea came to his mind, he couldn't help the smile-grin the crept up. "I wonder if the drapes match the carpet." And with a chuckle, he left.**

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and blushed deeply as he stuck his head out of the window. "Fuck you, Renji!!" he snapped then pulled his head back in and shut the window, latching the lock and sitting on his bed. His gaze went to his math book but couldn't bring himself to really do anything. The teen simply left it there while growling and cursing Renji and the other idiot that dared to kiss him. ...twice in one day...why?! What had he done to deserve this?!

"**Gladly," Renji mumbled as he sped away to Urahara's for another torture filled evening. Upon arriving back, he was promptly bombarded with questions about his disappearance, orders on what to do first, and food being pushed into his hands. He stuffed the food into his mouth, did the ordered chores and didn't answer the questions. Like he had to. "Tomorrow will be interesting," he said as he dropped into bed.**

.

The sun rose hours after Ichigo had finally gotten his homework done and decided to go to bed. Sighing he moved to get up with a scowl. With his left hand running through his orange strands the teen moved towards the shower. Getting into the bathroom he started the shower up and then got in, leaning his head back as the hot water ran down his skin.

**Groaning in defeat, he relented to the whims of the sun as it beat down on his eyelids. Frustrated, wishing he hadn't been haunted by reproachful chocolate brown eyes all night, he hurriedly scrubbed down and got dressed for school. Muscles protested as he stretched them since the work he'd been given the night before had been harder than usual. Probably because he had refused to explain his absence, though there was a twinkle in Mr. Hat and Clogs eyes that made Renji think he already knew.**

Ichigo moved a little slower than usual to get to the school once he got out of the shower, dried, got dressed, ate then brushed his teeth, making his way to the High School. He ran into Keigo along the way with Chad. The tall Mexican stood between both of the teenagers as they slowly began to talk to each other without Ichigo trying to kill the brunette. With a groan Ichigo and Keigo headed to their first hour, changing then heading into the gymnasium. Both made their way around the room, not bothering to look at each other.

**Dressed and ready for class, the Abarai made it to his first class just before the late bell rang. Sighing in relief, he sat down and passed up his history homework. Today they were watching some movie about the Vietnam war. How boring. He sat there the whole time, head on his arm, trying to stay awake as some chick married an American army dude and faced hardships. La de da. He was beginning to nod off from how utterly uninteresting the film was.**

Soles padding against the ground as Ichigo soon stopped and leaned against the wall once he finished his third lap around the gym. He slumped down and blinked once Keigo stopped beside him and sat beside him as well. "Hey...Ichi..." he began before looking at Ichigo and shutting his mouth once Ichigo glared at him.

**The dark room didn't help at all seeing as he was nearing sleepy bye. Dumb movie. Yawning, Renji shook himself and tried in vain to focus on the pictures moving across the television. Idly looking around, he noticed more than half the class was struggle ling to stay awake as he was. Heh. Eyelids drifting shut again, he opened them when a crack from the screen. It seemed there was a war going on. How awful. Another yawn and this time he really did fall asleep.**

The orange haired teen pushed himself up into a standing position when the bell rang and finally heard what the brunette had to say. Apparently he was really sorry for what he'd done and was hoping they could stay friends. Getting changed Ichigo moved out of the room and moved to get to his second hour. He plopped down in his chair then shuffled through his bag to get his things out, eyes narrowed.

**Jerking awake when the bell signaling the end of class rang, Renji rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stifled a yawn as he grabbed his stuff and went to math. The teacher there had to go through some really long algebraic problems that took most of the class to explain. "Now I want each of you to take five problems from this worksheet and work them out for tomorrow." This statement was met with chorus of groans and mumbles from the class. But luckily Renji had worked out the problems as the teacher was explaining so he didn't have to worry about it.**

The yellow shaded pencil scribbled down words as the teacher explained what they were going to do for the next five weeks: The tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. Wonderful... "Kurosaki-kun will be Romeo," Everyone's eyes went to the pale orange haired teen. Damn bitch... "Asano-kun will be Mercutio," And so on and so on. Sadly Ichigo was stuck with Tatsuki being Juliet and oh was it going to be hell! Brown eyes were downcast as said girl shuffled over to him and sat down next to him. "At least we can skip the mushy scenes." she pointed out. Yeah...now things were looking better. The bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the room.

**Taking the rest of the class to do with as he pleased, the red head set about trying to find a way to apologize to Ichigo for kissing him and then being such a jerk about it. What to do… the bell rang and Renji headed to English. Sitting down, he groaned when the teacher announced they were to write a poem due next week. "Man I'm no good at piecing together words…" All he could think about the rest of the period was how he didn't know what in the hell to write about. You needed a subject to write about before you even start writing. Then the teacher said they were to go over the greatest love tragedy written. Romeo and Juliet. Just fucking lovely. Thankfully, Renji wasn't picked to read so he could focus on his poem. Now who to write about… A light bulb went off in his head. He could write about Ichigo!**

A right brow twitched. His math quiz was a pain in the ass! He forgot all of what Renji showed him on how to do that one problem! An F, F I say!! F! His father was going to kill him if his grade dramatically dropped thanks to that. Cradling his chin into the palm of his hand Ichigo groaned lowly at his misfortune and drummed his fingers on his desk, eyes wandering the room as the teacher yapped on and on about the new formula they were going to be learning. Something about Polygons, Angles, and whatever else that the teen didn't really bother to listen too.

**Hmmm…just how could he start something like this? He was scribbling on pieces of paper and frowning when the words didn't seem to fit right. Vaguely he noticed that a few lines had looked like Shakespeare's and cursed this stupid play they were doing. All they did was drink poison and kill themselves, what kind of true love was that? Some fucking jacked up love. Renji stared at the messy paper until his eyes went cross eyed, all the while cursing this assignment.**

Ichigo nearly shouted, "Finally!" once the bell rang and released him from this horrible hell and to his favorite class of the day. Almost tripping over his own feet in his hurry to German. "Guten Morgen, Axel," Herr Guarkee smiled. "Guten Morgen, Herr Guarkee," Ichigo replied, sitting in his seat and getting his things out, looking over at the homework page tonight and getting a head start before the minute bell rang to start class.

**Almost at the point of flinging his pencil at the teacher, he breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rang. Next Spanish! This class always put him in a god mood so maybe he could tackle the poem after. Having reached his language class with little fuss, he set about participating with his usual vigor and happily joined in when they sang a new song. The music video for it looked like some cracked out guy had drawn his version of a road runner cartoon. **

"Wie geht's, Hans?" Ichigo questioned once they were set up in pairs. "Mmm..." the other male fidgeted uncomfortably under Ichigo's stare. The teen concluded that this boy was a little too shy for his own good. "...g-gut. W-wie geht's?" Unlike the shy one the orange haired teen replied simply, "So-so." And on it went. Stammers from Hans and simple replies from Axel. The teacher didn't quite think pairing those two up was a bad idea. Ichigo even offered a warm smile and laughed a little, which made the dark haired boy open up more with occasional giggles of his own in an adorable, childish, voice.

**Their profesora notified the class they were to complete a worksheet about themselves for class tomorrow. All questions answered in complete sentences and in Spanish. Oh joy, Renji thought as he began to pack away his things and turned to practice his Spanish with the person next to him. A girl about his age smiled and responded. "Hola! Su tarea es muy facil no?" "Si, pero soy no quiero escribe." **

The boy, who Ichigo found out that his real name is Vlad, smiled shyly up at the orange haired teen. Raising his right hand Ichigo placed his chin on it and cocked his head to the side, "Sie sind ziemlich süß," he commented and Vlad blushed, squirming in his seat as everyone else froze and stared at Ichigo. Even the teacher was stunned that the elder Kurosaki sibling called Vlad...'cute'.

**The two continued conversing until the profesora told everyone to get packed since the bell announcing next class had rung. Smiling to the girl he had talked with he grabbed his stuff and left the classroom to get to his next class. Chemistry with Ichigo! Sighing, he scuffed his shoes as he kicked an imaginary rock until he arrive at his science class and took his seat.**

Both chatted somewhat happily throughout the German class and once the bell rang to let them out, both continued as Vlad blushed, holding onto the bag and occasionally looking away when Ichigo tried to look him in the eyes. Eventually they stopped at the same Chemistry class and exchanged looks. "Y…you have the same class as me?" Vlad asked, reaching his left hand up to brush some bangs out of his face. "Guess so, here, lemme introduce you to some of my friends." Ichigo replied, grabbing onto the pale teen's wrist and tugging him inside towards Orihime and offered the girl a smile. "Hey, Orihime, I want you to meet Vlad…he transferred here yesterday." Vlad's blush darkened and stared at the ground before slowly looking up at the long haired Inoue. "H-hello, nice to m-meet you." The orange haired Kurosaki chuckled and placed his hand atop the other male's head. "Isn't he cute?" he asked which made the blush deepen, glaring weakly at the other. "I-Ichigo!" "Sorry, sorry," he chuckled. Turning Ichigo blinked once he saw Renji and waved slightly. "Hey, Pineapple, how's it going?"

**Renji brightened momentarily when Ichigo called but as his eyes rested on the bright haired male, he noticed that he wasn't alone. There was a dark haired boy next to him. He looked a little lost and had the faint remains of a blush that somehow sparked sympathy and jealousy at the same time in him. "Hey Strawberry, who's your friend?" Giving the boy a smile, he pushed away the hint of green showing at the corners of his eyes to focus on the task at hand. How to win Ichigo back over to him with a super amazing uber awesome poem. And figuring out what was between these two.**

Ichigo gave Vlad a light push towards the redhead. "This's Vlad, he transferred just yesterday and he's from Germany, pretty cool huh?" A grin spread across his face then ruffled up the boy's hair who offered a shy smile to Renji. "Um...gu- I mean...hello." Ichigo leaned on the raven haired boy a bit. "He's still getting used to talking our language, don't worry...I can translate most of it." He then turned his attention to Vlad, "Sind Sie sich nicht die süßeste Sache." The blush darkened as the pale teen looked away towards the ground, "S-Stop, du bist mir peinlich!"

"**From Germany huh? So how do you like it here so far?" A twitch formed near one eye as Ichigo said something that caused Vlad to blush and stammer out a rebuke of some sort. "Is Ichi here teasing ya? Oh don't worry about him. He's just Mr. Frowny Face most of the time. You should stick with me." In a friendly gesture, he slung an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. **

Vlad nodded to Renji's question and smiled, "I like it very much. Everyone's so nice. Ichigo even told me that they hold festivals here." His black pools brightened at the mentioning of a festival then blinked as he listened to what else Renji had said and shook his head. "N-no...he's not. I'm just helping him with his foreign language, that's all. I...stammer all the t-time." "I don't frown that much!" Ichigo protested then crossed his arms. "Vlad, I think you should stick with me, Red might 'attack' you when you're not looking." The smaller boy's eyes widened and pressed his hands to his chest, scooting away from the redhead. "S-sorry."

**Renji pouted and protested profusely. "That's not fair Ichi! I just couldn't help it since you look adorable with that serious expression on your face!" His eyes were wide, looking like a puppy who had just been kicked unfairly. "I'm trying to think of a good way to apologize, too…"**

The Kurosaki looked away and then returned his attention to Vlad. "So...what're you doing after school?" The pale teen looked up at Ichigo shyly. "Um...nothing really." Chocolate pools warmed up, "How about you come over to my place and study for the quiz in German?" Vlad smiled and nodded. "T-that'd be nice." he replied then waved and went over to his lab partner. Ichigo moved over to his side and sat down, plopping the bag down onto the ground and looked at the paper resting on the desk where Renji had been sitting.

**The paper on Renji's desk was littered with lines of poetry crossed and/or scribbled out. The words fiery, strong, friendship, and even valued were circled. On the top of the page were the words 'Poem about Ichi' were underlined. Renji meanwhile, was reading the board to see if they had any assignments for tonight.**

When chocolate eyes landed on the title he blushed but pushed it out of his mind, looking up at Renji with a calculating gaze, actually raising a brow as he wondered what the hell the redhead was doing typing a poem about him...well...it could be, and Ichi also meant one so...it was a fifty-fifty chance. "Pineapple," he called simply, tone monotone and simply normal.

**In the middle of mouthing what the page number and the question numbers, he heard his name being called. Turning around, Renji say Ichigo sitting down next to his seat. Nothing new. But as his eyes shifted over to see the paper containing ideas for his poem assignment, with Ichigo as his inspiration, they widened and a pink tinge crossed over his cheeks. "U-um, yeah Ichi?"**

A frown was set on Ichigo's face as he pointed to the paper. "The hell's this about?" he demanded, eyes slightly narrowed before looking down at it again and picking it up, eyes scanning it again.

**Mouth dropping open in horror, Renji scrambled to reach his seat. He almost ran over a few unsuspecting students, including a very amused Rangiku, as he tried to reach Ichigo and his paper. At the bottom of the paper, there were a few lines: A spirit composed of fire lies inside, waiting to bring down the enemy. To defend your ties to those you love you risk everything.**

The teen blinked and leaned back a bit, his hands far away from Renji and even sticking his foot out to block Renji from taking the slip of paper. His eyes scanned it over again then blushed once he read the part he believed he shouldn't. "R-Renji...wh-what the hell is this?!"

"**Give it!" His arms were reaching out desperately as he tried in vain to grab his paper back. Some students were watching this display with amusement, confusion, or just plain weird looks on their faces. "That's my poem for English!" His blush was fiercer now, nearing red as Ichigo continued to scan the paper.**

"Back off!" Ichigo hissed, quickly shoving Renji away with his foot and got up to run into the back of the class, his eyes staring at the sheet and blushed slightly.

"**Puh-lease!" Renji ran after him and got down on his knees. "I'm beggin' ya Strawberry!" **

A heavy blush formed on Ichigo's face once Renji simply got down on his knees and begged. A slightly smug smirk played on his lips at that. "Gonna need to do better than that..." he hissed. "Bitch." He then folded the paper and stuck it into his shirt pocket.

**Realizing that his friend was getting back at him and knowing he wasn't getting that paper back without humiliation occurring, Renji decided to make the most of it. Shuffling foreword on his knees, he grasped Ichigo around the knees and pressed his cheek against the other's thigh. "Pretty please Ichi-Strawberry?" For added emphasis he nuzzled the thigh with his cheek and nose.**

Ichigo crossed his arms and looked down on Renji with a raised brow. "You really want that paper back that badly?" he asked, then his smirk widened, "'cause I'm not seein' how bad you want it back." Yeah...he knew he was being a prick but at least he could get back at Renji for kissing him so suddenly at his house.

**Looking up at Ichigo from his position, he ignored everything but those deliciously vain eyes. "What do ya want me to do Ichi? I'll do anything ya want." His eyelids were at half mast as he regarded the smug teen above him. **

"'anything?'" Ichigo repeated, raising a brow then tapped his chin. "Hmm..." He shook the redhead off his legs and headed back to his seat. "I'll hold you to that, now you'll just have to wait until I think of something." He tossed a look over at Renji and licked his lips in an evil, sinful, matter.

**Getting up, he followed the teen back to their seats and sat down. "I can take anything you dish out," Renji said, confidently. He couldn't help but notice how alluring the male looked as he lips his lips and felt the tiniest urge to steal another kiss. But that would lead to more problems and not be worth the trouble. Yet.**

The teen leaned back in the chair with an amused look, his eyes falling halfway shut with a grin. He scratched the back of his neck, eyes intense on the Abarai. "I highly doubt it, Abarai." he replied, crossing his legs. "Anyway, what's the homework for tonight?"

**Casting a glance Ichigo's way and smiling to himself, he took out a sheet of paper and began copying the homework. "Page 256, questions 1-17." In his mind, Renji was already grinning as he knew Ichigo was no match him. At the Seiretei he held one of the highest scores in successful dares when it came to that game.**

With a sigh he moved to work on the homework, eyes having a bored glaze in them as he brought out his notebook and pencil, getting to work on it with a hiss when he needed to erase something.

**Renji worked on the assignment as well, casting looks at the pocket that held his English assignment. Damn. He had some really good lines on there too! A shame he had bad memory for those things otherwise he wouldn't have to beg Ichi. Then again…if he did then he wouldn't be having his much fun.**

After a long while the bell rang to signal lunch Ichigo got up and moved out to go to his locker and get his things for lunch, eyes steady on looking straight ahead. Rubbing the back of his neck he moved over to his locker, unlocked it, got what he needed, then went up to the roof.

**Taking his time, he let Ichigo leave. He wanted the teenager to have time alone to think of his 'punishment' without distractions because he wanted to know very badly what Ichigo would think up. Stopping by his locker, he grabbed his own lunch and headed to the cafeteria to watch the idiots blab to each other.**

Chewing on a pretzel stick he looked up at the sky. Maybe he should make Renji explain exactly why he kissed him. He bit his tongue angrily at that. No, nope, wasn't going to do that. ...make Renji beg with puppy ears on his head and a collar sounded good. Pleading in the best tone he could. Yeah, sounded nice. Grabbing his cell he flipped it open and texted Renji, saying to be ready for hell after school.

**A slight vibration in his pocket alerted him to getting a text. Taking out his phone and slipping it open, he read Ichigo's text. A smug grin crossed over his lips as he read. Hell huh? Texting back, he said he would indeed be ready for the hell bringing. Snapping his phone shut, he bit into his sandwich and chuckled as Ikkaku got hit in the head by Rangiku with an orange.**

Brown hues fell halfway shut and tapped his chin while finishing up his meal. He blinked and looked up to see Vlad move towards him shyly. "Hey, Vlad," he smiled, the dark haired teen sitting down beside him and beginning to eat his own meal, chewing on his apple. "H-hey Ichigo."

**Utterly bored after Ikkaku chucked the bruised orange at a giggling Rukia, Renji decided to pay the bathroom a visit. Stepping inside, he relieved himself and went to go get his books for the rest of the day.**

Both teens stood up and both headed down to the stairs, Ichigo leaning over and pressing a kiss to the other teen's cheek before heading up to his next class, leaving the other to blush deeply.

**Having gotten his stuff, Renji was looking for Ichigo to wish him luck with embarrassing him. It was very hard to do so. When he began to open the door that lead to the roof, he saw Ichigo kissing that Vlad boy's cheek. A sudden splinter of pain coursed through him. Was there something between them? And so soon? He couldn't get mad at Vlad seeing as the boy could barely string two words together before blushing but Ichigo on the other hand… Saddened by this turn of events, he left quietly and spent the day sulking, just managing to do his homework and get though class.**

Nearing the end of the day Vlad had told Ichigo that he'd rather see him tomorrow and not bother him. Nodding, the orange haired teen ventured off to find Renji and just give him the stupid paper back. He didn't honestly feel like messing with him and whatnot. Ichigo stayed near the entrance waiting for the redhead, arms crossed with a distant look in his eyes.

**Not nearly with his usual happiness at leaving the torture center, the redhead was walking away from his locker and heading out the door as he spotted Ichigo in the corner of his eye. A fierce frown twisted his lips and he ignored him as he walked past.**

Ichigo blinked once Renji just passed him and hurried to catch up, reaching a hand out to grab at one of Renji's arms. "Hey! Renji, what's wrong with you?" he frowned, reaching into his pocket with his other hand to pull the slip of paper out and to hand it to the redhead. "I just wanted to give this back, chill."

**Going still when Ichigo touched him, he turned his head to look at him. With eyes of ice, he smiled stiffly and took the paper. "Thanks Kurosaki-kun. Hope ya have fun with Vlad," he said, those last words had a sharper edge to them.**

The teenager blinked then blushed slightly. "Y-you...saw that?" he asked, eyes widened then shook his head. "Renji, you got it all wrong!" he protested. He tightened his grasp on the redhead's arm. "I-if you'd just listen to me for a minute I can explain." Strangely he had a pleading look in his chocolate eyes.

**Renji looked on and, even though he didn't want to, he felt him self melting. A small sad smile replaced the icy frown. "If ya say so Ichigo… I just can't be mad at you to save my life." the smile turned a tad rueful. "Dunno if that's good or bad." Renji sighed and his shoulders slumped.**

Ichigo swallowed then looked down, "I dunno either," he muttered. He slowly looked back up at the redhead. "Look...what happened...we...I didn't really mean it." The orange haired Kurosaki swallowed then looked away from Renji. "I doubt you believe me anyway." Ichigo took his hand away from Renji's arm and moved past him to head home, eyes downcast.

"**Ichi-" Renji grabbed him and pulled him back. "If ya don't think I'll believe ya after what you did to me and Keigo then you're a bonehead." Chuckling, he slung an arm over the orange haired man's shoulders and began walking with him.**

A blush painted itself onto Ichigo's face, looking away then slowly back at Renji. "Well...I didn't almost kill you," he joked, then rubbed his neck. "So what're you gonna do?"

"**Says you," Renji muttered when Ichigo denied almost killing him and went back to listening. "What do ya mean what am I going to do?" Confusion colored his voice.**

Chocolate pools averted from the redhead as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I meant if you're going to go straight to Hat-and-Clogs or not." The representative tapped his lower lip in thought, eyes focused on the ground, lowering his hand then turned his head to the side so Renji couldn't see his face, mumbling an apology for punching the redhead in the gut the day before.

"**Don't worry about it Strawberry, I've taken harder hits," Renji chuckled and messed up Ichigo's hair. His mannerisms…they are so cute and how he's all shy… He mentally sighed and wondered why he had never saw this in Ichigo before. Maybe because he had been wrapped up in his infatuation with Rukia. At least he had realized it would never work. When he mentioned Kisuke Urahara's, he winced. "I wasn't planning on going back to that hell hole until I felt like being worked to death."**

The teen looked over at Renji and chuckled a bit. "Kinda figured as much." His lips almost curved into a nice smile but pushed it aside for the time being while he looked ahead, escaping Renji's hold and turning to take the shortcut through the park to get to his house. "Oh...Yuzu's making some rice balls and whatever that thing was called. She'll probably ask you to stay for dinner." Ichigo lifted his right hand and rubbed the back of his neck, raising a brow. "If you hate it so much at Hat-and-Clogs...why don't you ask to room with someone? It's not that hard of a concept Pineapple."

**The scenic nature of the park made him smile. A few birds were twittering on about whatever it is that birds talk about. A squirrel chattered at him as it gathered a few nuts together. "It'd be nice to stay for dinner. At least I don't get called a freeloader there." Taking a deep breath and letting out, he continued on, his hand going up to smooth back his hair in its ponytail. At Ichigo's suggestion, he cocked an eyebrow. "Where could I stay? Definitely not with Ikkaku and Yumichika. I don't relish getting pulled into a fight or being criticized for my fashion style. Not with Orihime and Rangiku. I'd get sick just looking at their cooking…" He stuck his tongue out for emphasis. "Where else?"**

"I...I dunno! I was just giving you a suggestion!" Ichigo growled, shoving his hands into his pockets then heading over towards the end of the park, looking around at times then leaned his head back as a breeze went by, ruffling his spiky locks. "I don't think I could stomach Orihime's food either."

**He laughed as Ichigo agreed with him. "I don't' know how she can stomach it. Maybe 'cuase she's a weird chick." Standing a little ways away from his friend, he admired the way his hair looked in the slightly setting sun. It flashed different tones of red as well as orange. What an interesting color… "Hey Ichi," he said as he moved a little closer, "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was a real dick to act the way I did." Looking down at his feet, he scuffed his shoe as he kicked his foot against the sidewalk.**

Ichigo blinked then looked at Renji, his eyes wide then shook his head. "It's no big, Renji, so calm down." He moved back and lightly tapped Renji on the butt. "Now forget about it, it happened yesterday!" He rolled his eyes then moved next to him, looking up at the redhead with a stern gaze.

**His head snapped up and a huge grin lit up his face. Throwing his arms around Ichigo, he hugged him in an unsuspected show of affection. "Thanks Ichi! Though I still plan on finishing that poem. I did notice it made ya blush, too." Renji's smile turned teasing as he tickled the other's side.**

A surprised yelp passed Ichigo's lips once Renji hugged him unexpectedly, blushing slightly once Renji brought up the poem. "Shut up, Renji!" he snarled, squirming once Renji started to tickle him and grabbed at the man's hand to get him to stop.

**His grin became larger if possible as he felt the younger man squirm in his grasp. "Aw you ticklish Ichi?" Feeling a hand on his, Renji ignored it and moved his finger faster.**

"Am not!" Ichigo protested then placed a hand against Renji's chest while starting to laugh even more. He began to growl and glare at the redhead. "Now, knock it off!"

"**Are too!" Grinning deviously, he continued to tickle the frustrated male for a little longer before releasing him and putting his hands in his pockets. His didn't step back though and they were mere centimeters apart. "Good to know you're ticklish. I can use that next time we fight and I'm losing."**

"Am not!" the orange head looked away then glared at Renji once the other released him. Crossing his arms he looked forth and then continued on his way to his house. "Cheater."

**Falling into step beside him, he hummed a song under his breath. "So? It's too enjoyable to resist." Renji let his hands leave his pockets to fiddle with pen he had had in his pocket. It twirled as his fingers deftly moved it.**

A sigh left Ichigo's lips as he gave Renji a look, crossing his arms and looked up once he began to see his house coming into view, sighing softly while pushing the gate open. He grabbed at Renji's ponytail and yanked him down just in time before his dad came flying past.

**The pen in his hand moved over each knuckle and back, making a wave of some sort. When they reached Ichigo's house, he gripped the utensil harder knowing what was coming. He saw the door opening and… Grimacing as he felt his hair being tugged all the way down to his root, Renji ignored it. "Why does your old man insist on tackling you all the time? It's weird."**

"I don't know why," Ichigo frowned, releasing Renji's hair and heading inside with a bored look on his features. Yuzu greeted Renji with a bright smile while Karin simply waved lazily. "I'll be in my room." "Sure thing, Ichi-nii." the soft-brunette smiled while her brother vanished up the stairs.

"**How's it going?" Renji asked Yuzu and smiling at her cute expression. He really liked Ichigo's sisters. They were both nice and were nice to him.**

"It's great!" Yuzu smiled, reaching for a rice ball and handing it to Renji. "Here, take one." Karin chewed on hers then nodded. "Better than usual."

**Taking the offered rice ball, Renji took a bite and chewed. A blissful expression came over his features as he continued to eat it. Once it was gone, and very quickly, he took Yuzu's hand and got down on his knees. "Yuzu-chan I must say that this was the most delicious thing I've ever had the honor to eat."**

The younger twin blushed and giggled. "Thank you, Abarai-san." Isshin began ranting on how his little girl made him so proud and whatnot where as Karin raised an amused brow at the scene displayed before her. "You can take another if you want one." Ichigo, on the other hand, had dropped his things off in his room and grabbed the end of his shirt to tug it off with a pleasant exhale. Then he went to grab his MP3 player and put on some Porcelain and the Tramps, putting the earphones in and letting himself relax for once. Although...he couldn't remember if he locked his door or not. Pushing that thought aside Ichigo raised his arms, crossing the wrists, and swung his hips from side to side to the song 'I feel Perfect'.

"**I think I will." Renji grabbed another rice ball and waved goodbye as he walked up the stairs. Coming to Ichigo's bedroom door, he opened it to find the most amusing and alluring sight. Ichigo was swinging his hips in time with the music coming from his music player. Not wanting to alert the other male to his presence he quietly went over and sat down on the bed to watch.**

Ichigo's eyes fell shut and threw his head from side to side, smirking a bit while singing the words like he always did when he got too into the song, "I can never stop myself from falling over," He lowered his hands at that slowly, "you can never stop yourself from coming over," The teen then ran his hands over his bare chest and lowered his head, still not bothering to open his eyes, "I can feel you coming closer and closer..." Ichigo tipped his head back slightly as his right hand began edging its way towards his cloth-covered arousal. "Baby don't stop now, baby don't stop now!" All the while singing in the best seductive voice he could muster, right hand's fingertips leaving teasing touches on his inner thigh.

**As Ichigo got more and more into the song, Renji's eyes widened to the size of saucers. A little whimper left this throat as he felt his fingers itching to reach out and touch the most exotic thing he'd ever seen. Eyes drifting up and down, his hands gripped the bed covers tightly, balling his fists in a desperate effort to stay still. Other places of his anatomy were not still. Renji's pants, for instance, were becoming very uncomfortable.**

The teen trailed his right hand up then ran his left down the other leg's side. "I love the ways that you crawl in me..." He licked his lips and bucked his hips. "And the way it feels when you peel my clothes off me." Ichigo's voice getting slightly husky while his thumb hooked into the belt-loop to pull it down slightly. "The palms of my hand's where I hold the key, I feel like a glove, it's not the extacy!" A breathy, 'Oh yeah!' followed right after as his hand tugged a bit more on his pants.

**All this was beginning to make his vision go black at the edges. A hand unwound itself from the covers to lazily move over his clothed erection. His breath was coming faster now as he felt his body respond to his own touches and the glorious sight before him.**

Orange bangs bounced from side to side as a new song from the same band came on, rotating his hips and sticking the MP3 into his pocket to run his hands up his chest, continuing to tease himself for a while, singing before his look turned desperate, even if his eyes were shut. "I'll make you feel hot, I'll make you feel warm, I'll make you wanna...make you feel good." His one hand slid into his inner thigh and stroked it while his right left a teasing brush on his erection. "I'll make you feel hot, I'll make you feel warm. Just spread my legs," Ichigo parted his legs farther and purred out the other part, "and just get the lube."

**Eyes flashing, he stood. This was practically an invitation. Even if he was wrapped up in a song, this was torture of the most delicious kind but he didn't want to endure this anymore. Renji knew he should walk out and slack his lust with his own hand but he couldn't pass this up. He'd burn for this for sure but damn if he was going to pretend Ichigo didn't do this to him. Walking up behind Ichigo, he wrapped an arm around his waist and quickly unplugged one earbud, leaning forwards to say something in a lowered tone. "How can you move like that?"**

A gasp passed Ichigo's lips as his eyes snapped open, veering over at Renji with a speechless look on his face. "......well..." he muttered, looking away and pulling his own hands away from his nether regions. "...I dunno. When the hell did you get in here anyway?!" The pink blush from embarrassment soon went to crimson. Someone...saw him. Dammit! He should've made sure he locked the door! This was a way to unwind and the representative didn't want anyone, not even his family, to know.

**Licking his lips, he watched Ichigo try to regain his composure. "Been in here for at least five minutes. Enough to have seen you tease yourself." Moving so his face was close to Ichigo's, Renji reached out and ran a finger over a bottom lip. "Due to your…dancing…I now have a problem."**

Auburn pools widened ever more and turned his face away. "Then you should've left, dumb ass." he hissed, reaching for his music player and turned it off with a huff. "It ain't my fault you decided to watch and torture yourself, so I don't gotta do shit." He turned in Renji's grasp and pressed his hands to the tattooed man's chest, pushing away with narrowed eyes.

**Renji frowned as Ichigo pushed at his chest and then smirked as he thought. "True you don't have to do anything. But…" He stepped away; he sat back down on Ichigo's bed. "I can." Letting his eyes fall shut, he tucked a few fingers under his shirt and casually got rid of it, revealing his tattooed and muscular chest. Licking his lips again, he stared at Ichigo with wanton enjoyment as he proceeded to tease himself right in front of the male. He could leave if he wanted, Renji wasn't making him stay. He just wished to see whatever reaction the other would have. Trailing a finger over his chest, he moaned quietly as it brushed over a sensitive nipple and down his working abdominal muscles. It lingered at the button of his pants.**

Ichigo's face paled dramatically then hurried over to the redhead, grabbed hold of his wrist and yanked him towards the door, opening it and tossing him out. "Go fucking jerk-off in the bathroom, y-you fuckwad!" he shouted, throwing Renji's shirt at his face while the teen bit his lower lip angrily then slammed the door shut. Stupid redhead watching him...then going to play with himself in Ichigo's room?! Hell no! Wasn't going to happen!

**Sitting on the floor of the hallway, he stared at the door Ichigo had just thrown him out of and laughed. Getting up, he pulled his shirt on and found a window. Renji left by the window and he was soon on Ichigo's window sill. His knuckles tapped on it. "Oi! Let me in. You seriously thought I'd jack off in your room?"**

The teenager faced the window after making sure to lock his door and headed over with a look that told Renji he was in deep shit. Turning so his back was facing the window he bent over, ass in view, spread his legs and slid his left hand through it, middle finger the only once up while singing a part of a different song, but by the same band, that he knew by heart, and could pull off a drop-dead sexy tone if he wanted too…which he planned on using on Renji right now. "She fucks like a star, all the way to the top, mess with your head…" Ichigo cast a seductive, teasing look over his shoulder. "Make you want it. Fucks like a star," He then pulled his hand back with all fingers spread, brushing against his ass and the rest of the underside to his pants, standing up straight and moving over to the window with a purr, "so rated R." He leaned his face close and licked his lips, eyes half-lidded and the color of a dangerous, deep, chocolate. "You'll do anything," He grabbed at the curtain after latching the lock, beginning to pull the dark shaded object into the redhead's view of anything in his room, "'cause she fucks like a star." That's when the curtain covered the whole window and gave his room a nice, eerie glow.

**A calculating look came over his cherry chocolate eyes as Ichigo neared the window. It wasn't like him to give up so easily. But once he realized the teen wasn't going to let him in but instead put on another show to torture him again, he growled. Now he was purposely angering him. Well, the little tease wouldn't get off that easy. Renji would be sure to make it so Ichigo wouldn't forget this night so soon. Jumping off the window sill, he landed lightly and ran to Urahara's. Sneaking inside, past a sleeping Tessai, the red head got out of his gigai and set it on his sleeping mat. "Ichi is gonna pay for this. And I'm gonna risk breaking that freakin' window so his family knows I'm there." Now on his way back, he reached the window sill in record time, meaning about three minutes, and slipped into Ichigo's bedroom.**

Slight uneasiness slithered about Ichigo and he quickly went to his door, unlocked it and bolted down the stairs. "Dad! I need the pepper-spray!!" he called, said man coming out with a questionable look to only be knocked aside as Ichigo ransacked the clinic for the 'pervert-prevention' spray, slipping his hand into his pocket to add his own chemical inside that Hanataro had given him that makes even things from the world of the living hurt shinigami in or out of their gigai. God he had to give the kid a big hug next time he saw him. Sliding it into his pocket he headed up the stairs, music on and blasting and continuing to dance as if nothing was wrong, though his senses heightened to a dangerous level.

**Meanwhile, Renji had been watching him as he ran from the room and had snuck behind him to see what Ichigo was up to. Noticing what he slipped into his pocket, he grinned. Like that was going to stop him. Determination and lust had spiked his senses so he was more alert than normal. Hurrying back to the bedroom, he hid behind the door, careful to not make a sound.**

A swing of the hip here, a swing there... Ichigo hummed the song and slipped past his door, running his hands down his sides and tilted his head to the side. "The side effects are sexual, are you down for a taste? The side effects are sexual; you know the way I say..."

**Listening for the sound of footsteps, Renji tensed a little as Ichigo neared. He was now singing more song lyrics and moving his hips along with them. Ichigo's body was just coming into view…**

"I'll put my nails into your back, yeah you'll feel me like a spinal tap," His hands went to fist his hair and bucked his hips, moving over to his bed with half-lidded eyes, "you want it from me on both knees..." After singing that part he got onto the bed, knees spread and tilted his head back, moving his head from side to side and just messing his hair up ever more. "But not until you beg me please."

**Seeing Ichigo lay down on his bed, he thought this the perfect opportunity to punish the little strawberry. Stepping out from behind the door, he casually walked up to Ichigo on the bed, alert for any signs of quick movements.**

"I'm your pleasure in your pain now," Ichigo's left hand ran down and over his thigh in a torturously slow movement, "I'm your fear just like cocaine and I'm your treasure..." He let his right slide down his chest with a smirk forming on his lips, rotating his hips just then, "say my NAME."

"**Ichigo." Renji said with a grin that revealed his teeth in a slightly predatory manner, complying with the song induced request. Watching the hands as they trailed over the orange haired teen's body. As one neared his hips, Renji was on him in a flash. His hands shot out to grasp Ichigo's in a tight grip, the redhead used his hips to pin his to the bed.**

A mock surprised gasp passed Ichigo's lips his eyes still half-lidded and glancing over his shoulder with a smug smirk, "Abarai." He snatched one of his hands free and made it quickly go down for the pepper-spray, twisting in an uncomfortable fashion, then spraying the special pepper-spray into Renji's face. He knew it worked because he used it on Ikkaku once and man was the shinigami pissed at him for a few days. "Away, off with ya!!"

"**Heh," Renji shrugged as the spray stung his eyes. He'd managed to duck a little right before it hit his forehead and a little got into his eyes. Snatching the bottle out of Ichigo's hand, he threw it to the other side of the room, and used that same hand to wipe the residue off his face. "I've had that same stuff used on me by Rukia as a prank. Worked then but I've learned." Then he felt something else. A burning sensation much fiercer than that of a regular pepper-spray. Cursing, he jumped off the gloating teen and left via the window. "You'll pay for that Ichigo," he hissed as he returned to Urahara's. The chuckling blonde scolded him for his actions once he explained how he had gotten hurt. "I'll heal you. But promise to get Kurosaki-kun back for me. And get a picture!" He clapped his hands in delight as Renji just stared at him and nodded.**

The teen's eyes had widened when Renji didn't get effected by the pepper-spray at first and gasped once it was taken and tossed aside. "Rukia doesn't know what I do though," he replied and smirked once he saw Renji struggle and curse at him. Watching him leave he waved and cupped a hand at the side of his face. "We'll see, Pussyapple!" he called then shut his window with a victorious grin, snatching the pepper-spray back up and tossed it a bit with a chuckle. That was so good. Shoving it into his pocket he went back to dancing as if nothing had happened well until eleven and went to bed.

**Kisuke had been fixing him up for about half an hour until the man had pulled out a bag. The bag contained chains with leather cuffs and they suppressed one's reiatsu. "These will make it much easier to handle Kurosaki-kun though I hope you can run fast when you let him loose," Kisuke said, grinning devilishly. "Oh I can and will, Urahara-san. Don't worry about me." Renji chuckled and gathered up the instruments of torture provided to him. He took the camera that Kisuke had handed him as well and set out to the Kurosaki residence, it was now somewhere around midnight and the streets were dark.**

Ichigo had turned on his bed, long...extra-long...sleeved shirt on. Beneath where his palms were were a secret, but they were spiked to the limit. He was wearing his uniform pants, purposely tying the belt's clasp in the back. The blankets covered the shoes he wore but...best not think about that. He could sleep through first hour, pretending to be absent, so...yeah...he could stay up the whole night. Besides...the fireworks were going off tomorrow at exactly midnight and he couldn't wait! His adrenaline pumped through his system rapidly at the thought and a goofy smile played at his lips.

**Renji had reached Ichigo's window once again for the third time that night and peeked through the window into the eldest Kurosaki's room. Something wasn't right. He could see that the younger man had put on a long sleeved t-shirt and frowned as he put the pieces together. There was a more pronounced curve where his feet rested and he concluded that the teenager had clothed his body before getting back into bed. And doubtless he held that damned spray once more. But he wouldn't be deterred that easily. At least he wouldn't go home empty handed. Dumping the chains in the yard, Renji flash stepped into the bedroom and heard the rapid beating oh Ichigo's heart. Not asleep I see. Before Ichigo could stop him, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, just managing to nibble on the bottom lip before he moved away. "Nice try Ichi," Renji chuckled and left via the window.**

When Renji kissed his lips for the second time so far Ichigo flung the covers off and grabbed his badge, slamming it against his chest and chasing after the redhead, using shun-po, almost tripping a few times then leapt up into the air, grabbed onto Zangetsu and slammed the blade down. "Getsuga Tensho!!" he shouted, pouring half of his overwhelming reiatsu into it and watched the large wave of blue mixing with his inner hollow's colors swarm after Renji. "I'll kill you, Pineapple!!"

**Feeling Ichigo's presence behind him, he dodged his attack and pulled out Zabimaru. "Aww, don't get you underwear all bunched up your ass Ichi." Renji flash stepped appearing behind Ichigo and held his zanpaktou against his throat. "Why are ya such a sore loser? And why are you so against a man kissin' ya?"**

Brown eyes widened once Zabimaru was placed to his throat and let his head fall a bit while doing fake sobbing. "It's awful Renji...when Keigo kissed me...I-I -" And that's when his elbow at his hip went back to knock the redhead hard in the balls while reaching his hand up to shove the blade at his neck away to shun-po about three feet away from the tattooed shinigami.

**Good thing he had good reflexes because he his hand went to block the hit to his balls just in time. Renji watched Ichigo skitter away like a startled deer. "I don't believe for one second that you hated it when I kissed ya. The taking advantage part yeah but otherwise no." Chocolate covered cherry eyes stared at the Zangestu wielder. **

"You kissed me out of the blue!! And after my idiot of a friend did it!" Ichigo glared and moved into a fighting pose if a fight were to occur. "And you tried to rape me in my own room just because of what I do to unwind and forget all the bullshit that's gone on!" He tightened his grasp on his zanpaku-to.

"**Yeah I admit I sortta attacked you after Keigo did and it wasn't fair of me to go after you started dancing but come on! I only have so much self control and you were dancing around with such abandon. And those freaking lyrics didn't help any," Renji growled as he remembered how those words had affected him.**

A wide smirk soon formed on Ichigo's lips, stalking forth and tilting his head to one side, eyes still on Renji. "Oh...you mean like," he began, now making his voice seductive, "staring, sweating, barely caring, slurring, 'break me in.'" His eyes flickered playfully then stood simply still, eyes intense of the redhead.

"**Yes those damned words that spill from your mouth like sweet, sweet candy," Renji hissed and tightened his grip on Zabimaru. He was asking for a fight and he wanted to give it to him. Oh so badly he did. But if Renji got close to the sinful figure he would not stop himself. His actions would get him hurt badly and he didn't need that.**

"Glad to see I have some advantage over you." Ichigo smirked then shun-poed behind Renji and gave him a nice, rough, smack to the ass while leaning in to whisper another part of the song, "Give it up, give it up, give it up. I know you want to." And then with that he vanished off into the night, ordering his hollow to mask his spiritual pressure and with a curse it did until he was at his house and back into his body.

**Ass still stinging from the smack Ichigo had dealt to it, the thoroughly frustrated lieutenant snuck back to retrieve the chains and camera before heading back to his sleeping mat. He was set on getting some sleep and think of a way to get around Ichigo's defenses. Renji was aware of what the consequences of his dreamed actions would be and he debated whether it would be worth it. A voice inside him informed him that it would indeed be well worth it. Sighing, he undressed and slipped into his sleeping mat. But a persistent hardness between his legs would not let up so he went to work on relieving it, all the while imaging the image of Ichigo dancing half naked and whispering into his ear.**

The orange haired teen had crawled into bed and relaxed fully, soon to wake up a few hours later and got out to get ready with tired eyes. Damn...best... Without another thought he fell back onto the bed and passed out ever more.

**Renji awoke to the sun shining in all its cheery glory. Which made him pissed off. "How the hell could I let myself get into this mess?" He asked himself, punching his pillow until feathers leaked from it. Grumbling all the while, he slipped into his gigai and got ready for class. "Thank Kami it's Friday, I don't think I'd be able to stand another day of this crap."**

About around near the time his German class ended Ichigo woke with a jolt and scrambled about the house, cursing all the while then bolting out the door in a blur of orange. He arrived to his Chemistry just in time and plopped down in his chair, panting heavily with a droplet of sweat sliding down the side of his face. Agh...that was terrible.

**Renji had been in his seat, dozing as Ichigo stumbled in and sat down. Awakening with a start, he glanced over and quickly went back to nodding off. He wasn't interested in tangling with the sadistic male next to him. He would only get hurt.**

Ichigo looked over at Renji and sighed, looking the redhead. Slowly he reached a hand out and ran it through Renji's hair with half-lidded eyes. The strands were so soft and...felt wonderful to the touch. Taking the hand away he turned to get his things out of his bag, placing them on the desk and leaning forward with a bored look, tapping his pencil to the desk as the teacher began yapping on and on through the hour.

**Renji couldn't suppress a shiver as fingers moved through his hair. It felt good to be petted in such a way that showed affection. But knowing Ichigo it was only tease him and satisfy his own need to punish the redhead. It wasn't fair! He had tried to apologize and he'd seen the poem he had tried to write but apparently it didn't matter. Ichigo was just going to be mean and toy with him.**

About three minutes before the bell for lunch rang Ichigo scribbled down: 'I'm not fucking with you...come with me to see the fireworks tonight.' before he ripped it out and slipped it under Renji's hand, careful not to let their fingers brush and stood, heading out the door and disappearing just when it rang.

**The bell rang through his head causing him to groan in pain. Moving his hand to his head he found a piece of paper under it. It was a note from Ichigo asking him to go to the fireworks with him. Fireworks? A wrinkle of confusion appeared on his forehead as he thought about the offer. He'd never seen fireworks before and it was oh so tempting… Leaving to get his lunch and go eat with the others, he sat and glumly chewed on his apple.**

Said Kurosaki was sitting on the roof, no Vlad in sight. His eyes were straight ahead then chewed on his lower lip, wondering exactly why Renji wasn't talking to him. Well....the fireworks should patch things up, hopefully. He looked down on his non-finished meal and sighed. Getting up, he left it there for the birds to feed off of and went to get the rest of the day done.

**Not paying attention to the rest of his classes, he doodled away on sheets of paper. There was a panda and a penguin and even a few chibi Ichigos which he angrily scratched out. What had the orange haired man done to him?! He had never simpered away after someone like he was now. The last bell of the day rang and he gathered his stuff to put in his locker.**

Brown eyes snapped to the side, eyes wide before reaching into his pocket while bolting towards the exit, exiting and popping Kon's pill into his mouth, popping out of his physical body and shun-poing off towards this disturbing feel, eyes narrowed while Kon watched him with a dumb founded look then blinking once he felt exactly why Ichigo bolted off and turned smartly on his heel to go find Renji. The soles of his shoes slapped the linoleum and cupped a hand to the side of his face. "Renji!!" Kon called, looking from side to side and picking up the speed slightly, accurately avoiding bumping into people. "Renji! Where are you?!" The mod then turned the corner with a stumble and crashed his shoulder into the lockers on the other side. Cursing he rubbed it while slowly getting back onto his feet. Ah…that really hurt.

**In the hallway, he walked to his locker and stuffed his things inside. No work and if he had had any, he wouldn't have done it anyway. He felt horrible. Renji growled at himself to pull it together. Some little punk kid wasn't going to turn him inside out, not for nothing. That was when he heard a crash behind him and turned to see Ichigo getting up. The lockers beside him were dented. "Ichigo? What is it?" His cherry chocolate eyes were flickering from the crushed metal to the orange haired man.**

The mod began to move over to Renji and breathed out heavily. "It's Ichigo! He ran off for no reason at first then I sensed a hollow!" Kon explained, slumping against the lockers beside his while shutting his eyes. He was so...so tired. Ichigo had reached the hollow and brought Zangetsu out, leaping back once a blow was thrown at him and snarled while turning, clutching onto the hilt tightly, the blade colliding with the demon's hand and caused it to shriek, swinging the other hand to hit the teen's side before he could block it and send him flying into an area full of trees. Speaking of trees...his back connected with one in and unfriendly manner, making him cough out some blood and falling onto his knees. Stabbing his zanpaku-to into the ground he pushed himself up and tore it out, charging at the huge hollow with a loud, frustrated, cry.

"**Hollow?!" Renji almost shrieked before he clamped his mouth shut. Why the hell did one of those things come around now!?!! "Here I'll get you home Kon." Hefting the mod soul into his arms, the tattooed man ran from the school while a bunch of teachers and students stared after them. "Crazy teenagers," one teacher muttered and a few shrugged their agreement and went back to whatever they did with their pointless lives. Meanwhile, Renji had reached Ichigo's house and had put Kon on Ichigo's bed. "Rest. I'll go help Ichigo." A grim smile painted on his lips, he ran to Urahara's slipped out of his gigai and flash stepped to where Ichigo's reitsu had spiked. Arriving to see the hollow bat his friend into the trees, he growled and withdrew Zabimaru. "You'll pay for that." Lashing out with his blade it flashed and the creature before him howled.**

Leaping into the air, Ichigo threw his blade down only to blink once the hollow looked at him, a cold chill rushing down the teen's spine then gasped once a bite came to his side, digging into his flesh, puncturing his stomach, nearly his spine, barely grazing his heart, popping a lung. And, for once, instead of biting back the cry...he screamed, literally screamed before swapping Zangetsu's position in his hands, thrusting the blade into the hollow's eye socket, jerking his arms up and denting the mask slightly. Just enough to get the hollow to open its mouth and drop him. Blood had slipped down his chin and shut his eyes with a barely emitted chuckle at the cruelness that just happened...just when he was going to apologize to Renji for everything he did to him the night before.

"**Fuck! Ichi!" It was almost in slow motion as he watched the hollow tear into Ichigo and then drop him as the substitute shinigami ravaged its face. A scream tore itself from his throat as he gripped Zabimaru and flash stepped forward. Driving his zanpaktou deep into the hollow's forehead, he slashed downwards, breaking its mask. A pitiful shriek left its mouth before it dissolved away into nothingness. Breathing hard and glad it was gone, Renji hurried to clutch Ichigo in his arms. "Don't you fucking die on me ya hear! I'll kill ya if you do," he growled. Holding the still body close, too still, sped off to the Kurosaki clinic.**

Ichigo's eyes were dull and looked down on the blood gushing out of his wound. It fell in nasty 'splotch'es and made his hearing dull, only listening and counting silently in his mind how many disgusting sounds he heard. The representative's head lolled back and lips parted slightly, arms hanging limp and he actually felt kinda...light... But, he didn't finish everything he wanted to do yet, that should count...right? It had to count.

"**No, no, no, no!" Renji had reached the housing and small clinic residence; he went inside and paced Ichigo on a shiny steel table. "Bastard of a father where is he?!" Seeing all the blood covering the still body of Ichigo, he slipped off his also damp top and made a makeshift bandage to help stanch the flow. Cursing, he leaned forward and whispered into Ichigo's ear. "Ya leave me now and I'll come after ya to the afterlife and kick your ass back!" Ransacking the house he found the sleeping form of Isshin and dragged him all the way to Ichigo. "Save his ass now!" Instantly alert at the sight of his son in such disrepair, he ordered Renji to find Hanataro. "Ya know he's here?!" "Course I do! Now stop standing there while my son is dying!" Snapping to attention, He raced off to locate the healer and found him at his job. "H-hi Abarai-san." Noticing his disheveled appearance and the blood, his eyes widened and then hardened. "Where?"**

Ichigo's eyes opened but blinked once he saw that he was laying down on the skyscraper in his inner world. A pained groan passed his lips and struggled to get up onto his feet, crying out once a foot stomped onto his back. Slowly looking over his shoulder he blinked once he saw his other half, Hichigo. A twisted smirk was stitched onto the other's features. He dug his heel into the teen's back and made him grunt from pain. "Tha' all ya got, King?" Hichigo snarled, taking his foot up and kicking the teen at the side and made him roll over, falling through the glass underneath him that shattered and saw Hichigo above him. "Such a worthless King…dying so easily." An azure tongue trace pure white lips. "Don' worry, King…I'll take over and drench my hands in their blood…" Ichigo's eyes began to regain life then. "And it'll be all your fault." Images flew past his eyes and saw all his friends, family, everyone he cared about…dead… Renji was the last one to go and he looked so hurt, so pained. "Renji!!" Ichigo cried out, reaching his hand out towards the dying image, falling into a complete abyss. He clutched at the sides of his head and just screamed. Outside of his inner world Ichigo's body jerked the upper half up, clutching onto his head and screaming, digging his nails into the scalp...just continuing to scream and...couldn't stop.

**Hanataro on his back Renji ran into the clinic. His eyes were met with a horrible scene. Isshin had managed to piece his son back together again, his organs and skin sewn together. A clean bandage over his chest and side was beginning to soak with blood as Ichigo sat up and screamed, clutching his head, nailing digging into his scalp. Hanataro on the other hand took this in stride and leapt off Renji back to settle next to the yelling Ichigo. "Hold him." Renji scurried to comply and pulled Ichigo's hands from his hair. "Calm down Ichi." He started to coon, pushing him back on the table and pinning him there with his own body, dirty as it was. "Everything's alright and ya need to settle down so we can heal ya." Mumbling nonsense words into the struggling male's ear, he could feel Hanataro using all his skills to heal them both but the greatest extent of damage had been down to the man under him. "Don't leave me Strawberry. I don't know what I'd do if ya left me." A single tear slipped down his cheek, followed by others that dampened orange hair.**

The teen's eyes were shut, thrashing his body around while continuing to scream, the blood beginning to over-soak the bandages and threw his head to the side, shouting, "Shut up!" and "Leave me alone!" over and over again, fingers curling and digging into his skin while biting on his lower lip, whimpering as his muscles spammed, reiatsu spiking dangerously and he cried out again, this time in a pleading tone, "Don't go, dammit!!" Eyes opening slightly but not entirely focused, darkened to the darkest shade brown could get to, turning his shoulders from side to side to get away. Ichigo shut his eyes again and coughed out some blood, furrowing his brows while his voice cracked. "Dammit...dammit!" His head turned to the other side, the images taken as if in pictures in fast motion in repeat showing how Hichigo would tear Renji apart, organs...limbs... "Renji please!!"

"**Damn," Renji gasped as he felt himself begin to smother under Ichigo's spiritual pressure, releasing his own reiatsu, did his best to beat Ichigo's back all the while holding him down. It was god damn hard too. The teenager was fighting it like the hounds of heel were on his heels and Renji was keeping him from escaping. "I'm here Ichigo," he said into his ear. Wetness began to spread between them and he knew that the man's struggles had ruptured or spilt something. "Can't you put him under or something?" He practically growled at Isshin and Hanataro. "I'll try something," Hanataro muttered and sweat began to bead on his brow as the flow of his healing energy increased. Along with the increase of flow there was something else, the small man had gotten out a vial of green liquid. He tipped it into Ichigo's mouth.**

The struggling ceased slightly, Ichigo's breath coming out in ragged gasps, fingers slowly uncurling and looked as though he passed out from blood loss until his eyelashes fluttered, eyelids parting to show a bit of his eyes and turned his head to look up at Renji with a panicked shimmer in his brown hues.

"**Don't worry; I'll take care of you." Renji smiled and looked into the chocolate eyes staring back at him. They held fear and panic which cut him to the core. "I won't let ya die. Not now." Lifting himself off Ichigo a little, he used his hand to brush away some strands of hair. **

"I'm not afraid to die..." Ichigo mumbled, eyes falling back to being shut and slowly getting his arms to cooperate to move, lifting one up to his face while the other fell. He pressed the hand to his face and buried it in it, dropping his head and groaning from the pain as he felt the site where the hollow bit throb in an uncomfortable manner. "I'm sorry..."

**Renji sighed and grinned as Ichigo got all dramatic. "I'm glad you're not afraid to die but ya won't be dying. And don't apologize." He ruffled Ichigo's hair and chuckled, his hand playing in the strands for a moment before letting go. "You rush into things before thinking but that's what I like about ya." Hanataro groaned and chuckled as his two friends got all fluffy with their words. "Well seeing as you are now conscious then I need to re-bandage you and then you need to get some rest."**

Ichigo lifted his head to look at Hanataro and shook his head. "I'm not gonna need either." He pushed Renji off him gently before going to get into a standing position, wrapping an arm around his waist, stumbling slightly to the stairs but quickly caught his balance then headed up the stairs with determination flickering in his eyes.

"**Woah!" Renji caught Ichigo as he began up the stairs. "Stop being stubborn and do as he says! You'll not get an infection 'cause of your stupid pride." Mouth set into a frown, he grabbed Ichigo and put him back on the table. "I'll knock ya out if I have to."**

"Let go!" Ichigo shouted, spiking his reiatsu on accident, slamming his eyes shut and squirming to get out of Renji's hold. "I'm...I'm fine!" Even saying that he fell back against the redhead with his eyes shutting. He didn't have time to rest...he needed to go see the fireworks, take Renji to his special spot no one else knew of...where you could see all of them cracking off in the night sky, nothing blocking anyone's view. Slowly his spiritual pressure fell.

"**Ya want to show me the fireworks huh?" Renji asked once remembering why Ichigo had asked him over in the first place. A battle for his life and now he wanted to go see some lights in the sky. Smiling and sighing, he pinched Ichigo's cheek. "Stay awake. If we hurry then we'll make it time. Though I'll make sure to carry ya and such, 'kay?" Hanataro was already cleaning the wounds and redressing them in fresh white gauze.**

The orange haired Kurosaki's eyes opened, looked up at Renji and sighed. "I'll be back to normal about halfway there anyway." He then flinched once Hanataro began cleaning and bandaging him back up. "You don't even know the best spot to see them." He took a step back once Hanataro finished and began to make his way towards the door, opening it and heading out, grabbing onto Renji's sleeve and tugging him along.

"**Damned stubborn punk," he muttered as Ichigo tugged him out the door. "I should carry ya so you don't open your wounds up again. You were thrashing about earlier." Letting himself be led, Renji grimaced as he looked down. His robes were all covered in blood and stuck to him. Not a very appealing sight.**

"And I told you I'll be fine once we're halfway there..." his voice trailed off and took a shortcut to his special spot he was only going to show Renji. He looked over at Renji and nibbled on his lower lip, "You cried...didn't you?"

**As Ichigo mentioned the tears he had let slip, his eyes were downcast, not wanting to meet honey brown ones. "Y-yeah I did… You looked like you were in such pain and… it hurt me to see ya like that." Renji's voice was low as those words left his lips.**

Stopping near the entrance to the best firework sighting spot ever, Ichigo turned, releasing Renji's wrist and grabbed the back of the other's head, tilting Renji's head back while slamming his lips against the other's. He let his teeth nibble for a bit then parted with a serious look then. "I'm letting you into my secret spot; it's only between us...got it?"

**A look of surprise mixed with contained passion froze on his features before he pulled himself out of the daze. "Um… ya kissed me." One hand went to his lips and touched them. "Yeah, sure, whatever ya want Ichi." Renji bit his lip and sat down, hands clasped together on his lap.**

"I know I kissed you, idiot," Ichigo huffed and plopped down beside Renji, opening his shihikusho top, tossing it down beside him and began to peel off the bandages, smirking once he saw that the wounds healed just like he'd expected. "You can relax you know...no one else is here to judge you." Just as he said that a loud 'fweeee!' went off and a loud crackle, bright colors of red and blue lighting the night sky as Ichigo finally finished getting the bandages off and tossing them aside.

**Renji snorted, "Like I care what others think of me." Noticing Ichigo taking off his top, he mimicked him. It felt good to get rid of the dirty clothing that crackled with dried blood and wadded it up. Looking down, a tattooed eyebrow raised when he realized his chest had a pinkish tinge in some places from where the blood had soaked through. Rolling his shoulder, he leaned back on his hands to get a better view of the spinning lights.**

An amused chuckle left Ichigo's lips and looked up at the lights as well, laying on his back, hands behind his head and watching the fireworks with half-lidded eyes. Letting out a soft exhale of air, soon smiling softly.

**A look of childish wonder mingled with happiness on his face as different colors mingled in the sky. They appeared in all shapes and styles, trees, blooming flowers, spinning circles. It was amazing. "I've never seen anything like this before!"**

The teenager watched and chuckled at Renji's exclamation, looking over at him then and reaching his left hand out to grab at the redhead's hand. Ichigo made sure his fingertips brushed the skin and stared up at Renji with a warm look in his chocolate hues. "Glad you're enjoying the warm-ups so far."

**Not fully in touch with his body at the moment, his eyes still flickering to each of the explosions, he turned and stared at Ichigo. "The warm-up? What could possibly follow this?" Moving around to get comfortable, Renji jiggled his hand and then felt a weight on it. He looked down and saw Ichigo's hand on his, grinning, he squeezed it.**

"You'd be impressed," Ichigo stated and right after saying that they began to shoot off more than one or two fireworks. Feeling Renji squeeze his hand he returned his attention to the sky, the 'fweee's the only thing he heard besides the booms once they exploded into various colors.

"**Already am," Renji said as more fireworks were set off and they zoomed upwards. As their colors lit up the midnight blue sky, the stars seemed to shine with their colors, turning the whole array into a wonderful rainbow of color. More and more littered the heavens and his hand tightened around Ichigo's.**

Auburn eyes fell shut for a moment and then jerked Renji towards him, intent on getting the redhead to fall on top of him, Ichigo's eyes opening and ignoring the fireworks for once. He knew that the action he just did might ruin Renji's first time seeing these things...but...he needed to say what he wanted before he changed his mind.

**The lights dazzled him until he felt a jerk on his hand, pulling him towards Ichigo. Chocolate covered cherry eyes widened and he let out a small manly squeak as he tipped over. Renji threw out an arm and twisted his body so as to not land on Ichigo. The position he ended up in was the upper half of his body over the teenager, his arms holding his up, while his legs were off to the side.**

An apologetic look passed Ichigo's features before he wrapped an arm around the redhead's neck, pulling him down and placing a kiss on his lips, parting slightly with a slight smirk. "This's our spot now," he whispered, eyes falling halfway shut and stroked his fingers through Renji's hair, "...understand?" With that he kissed Renji again.

**The crackle and boom of fireworks behind them faded as Ichigo talked. "Our spot huh?" Eyes darkened and he chuckled as the younger male kissed him. Relenting, Renji used his teeth to tug on bottom lip and kissed the corner of the orange haired man's mouth. "Doubt I'd be able to find it without ya since I wasn't paying attention on the way here."**

Ichigo let his eyes fall shut and laughed lightly. "You really are hopeless at times, I hope you know that." Opening his eyes then he tugged his hand free from Renji's grasp and used it to tug Renji's hair-tie out. "I'll bring you here anytime..."

**A goofy grin lit up his face as Ichigo voiced that he was hopeless. "But that's why ya love me right?" Stilling grinning, but it was now a grin of promise, Renji's hair fell out of its tie. His fiery locks spanned out to make a sort of curtain around their heads. "Anytime?" His eyebrows went up suggestively and he leaned forwards to place a chaste kiss on slightly pinked lips.**

"You could say that," Ichigo teased, brushing his fingers through the man's hair. It was always soft...and it smelled nice too. The teen nodded and returned the kiss after saying, "Anytime."

"**I'll hold ya to that Ichi-Strawberry," Renji replied smirking to himself. That would be an interesting promise to make him keep… Swinging one leg over, he settled himself into a position that didn't strain his joints and was also easier to work with. Now straddling Ichigo, he didn't have to lean on his hands anymore. One arm slipped under and around the other's waist as the fingers of his other hand poked him in the side.**

"I'm sure you will," Ichigo breathed arching his back with a content sigh, "Ren-Pineapple." His hands ran down Renji's chest and leaned up to bite lightly at the tattooed neck, eyes falling shut. Leaning his head up to brush his lips along the outline of Renji's ear and along the jaw line.

"**Ren-Pineapple?" Renji asked curiously but was quickly distracted by roaming hands on his chest and the attention to his neck. A pleased mummer drifted past his lips from the relaxing touches. "Doesn't roll off the tongue Like Ichi-Strawberry though." Removing his fingers from his side, the digits moved upwards to trace rippling abdominal muscles.**

"You're right, it doesn't," Ichigo huffed then shivered as Renji ran some fingers over his skin, arching into them. He poked his tongue out to trace over Renji's lower lip, nipping at the upper one then, pale hands going to trace designs onto Renji's chest.

**Chuckling, Renji trailed kisses over willing lips, down a strong jaw line, to stop on his neck. Lips hovering over a pulse that was a bit faster than normal. Placing a kiss there as well, he then opened his mouth and bit down, hard enough to let it be seen but not cause a lot of damage. "I win."**

A shiver ran down Ichigo's back and gasped out once his neck was bitten, tossing his head to the side and digging his nails into Renji's chest. Brown eyes fell shut and frowned, "And just how do you win?" he questioned.

"**You admitted I was right." Drawing his tongue over the spot he had just bitten to sooth the irritated skin. Renji let out a hiss as nails bit into his chest. "Marking me as well huh?"**

Ichigo opened his eyes and tilted his head to place his lips against Renji's neck, "That's not marking what's mine...this is." He parted his lips then bit down on the flesh, his canines accidentally piercing the skin. His shoulders jerked once he tasted metallic and there was a muffled curse before he licked at the blood, kissing the wound and cursing again, his hands running up Renji's chest then down his arms in an apologetic motion.

**Gasping as sharp canines pierced his flesh; he felt it leak blood and couldn't help but hum in delight. "So you're serious about me being yours, hmm?" Ignoring the curses Ichigo voiced at having hurt him, he was rather pleased. Pressing closer to the hands that caressed his chest. He cast his eyes down to look into Ichigo's. "Don't worry about hurting me. I can take pain."**

"Wouldn't bite if I wasn't..." Ichigo tisked then his ears perked up to the hum, looking up at Renji, his lips lightly tinted in blood. Licking it up he raised a brow, and snorted, "Masochist." before pressing his lips to Renji's, pushing off the ground a bit more to have his, completely healed, chest brush up against the redhead's.

"**Maybe I'm a masochist," Renji wondered out loud. "Doesn't matter to me s'long as I get pleasure from it." Those words were mumbled against Ichigo's lips as the younger male pressed against him. "Your chest is healed…" He said, hand going to stroke the repaired flesh. "You are some miracle Ichi." Sitting back, Ichigo was deposited onto his lap. "Much better view from here," he grinned.**

"I wouldn't run it past you," Ichigo smirked, licking at Renji's lower lip before pulling away with a smug look. "Told you I'd be back to normal halfway here, didn't I?" The teen blushed slightly and crossed his arms while looking away. "Shut up."

"**Aww don't be mad Ichi," Renji implored, lifting a hand to cup the side of Ichigo's face. The hand still around his waist inched up to lightly scratch his nails down the teen's spine. "I was just complimenting ya." Nuzzling his pulse on the side on the other's neck, he bit down on the unmarked side.**

Releasing a sigh Ichigo relaxed and uncrossed his arms, a bolt of pleasure going up his spine from the teasing touches. Looking at Renji and blinked once a firework's noise caught his attention, exploding a brilliant red and the light looked great against Renji, outlining him just right. His admiring moment had been cut short when the other side of his neck was bitten and let out a soft sound, wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck.

**Not caring that he was missing the fireworks he had wanted to see, the redhead removed his mouth from Ichigo's neck and wandered downwards. His lips grazed over the top of a tight pectoral as a few fingers pinched the nipple on the one. Renji's hips ground against the man's in his lap.**

A moan passed Ichigo's lips and ground back against Renji, his hands going to bury themselves into long crimson strands. He shook and his brows slanted in a pleasured way, tugging at the fukutaicho's hair slightly.

**Eyelids falling halfway shut, he idly thought how desirable the man on him looked in that pose. Nearly purring from pleasure at having made Ichigo Kurosaki putty in his hands, Renji knew how lucky he was. Unlike Keigo who had gotten a fist in his face. Kissing the muscle beneath his lips, he took a nipple into his mouth and tugged. "Touch me Ichigo," he said, the voice low but commanding.**

Brown pools fell halfway shut, licking his upper lip and let out a yelp once his nipple was tugged at. Growling Ichigo took his hands away from Renji's hair and reached down to grab at the redhead's cock, the other leaving teasing touches over the inner thighs. Ichigo arched his back and looked down on Renji with hazed eyes. "D-dammit Ren..."

**A chocked chuckle came from his throat as Ichigo did just as he had said but in place he hadn't expected to be touched yet. "Now who's the forceful one," Renji said as he bucked into the hand against his groin. Humming, he took his mouth on a journey downwards, pressing Ichigo back into the grass. "Just relax now Ichi, I'll take care of ya." Stopping his quest downwards, he outlined each pronounced abdominal muscle with his tongue.**

The teen smirked once Renji choked on his chuckle but caressed the arousal, squeezing and tugging at occasions before he was shoved back onto the grass. A gasp followed by a soft whine passed his lips and growled, "You better." His hands on Renji and to let go to grab at the grass blades under his fingertips, eyes falling all the way shut and groaning. It felt so good...Renji was so perfect.

"**Oh don't worry," Renji chuckled darkly. This was going to be such fun. To have Ichigo moaning his name and coming to his peak all because of himself. He slipped his fingers inside the waistband of the pants blocking his way. Pulling this article of clothing off, he let his fingers brush teasingly across the sensitive skin of Ichigo's inner thigh. **

"Mmm..." Ichigo squirmed then bucked his hips up at the teasing touch to his inner thigh. Opening his eyes the Kurosaki narrowed them. "Don't tease me," he snarled, moving his legs to wrap around Renji's waist and to grind against the other's covered erection.

"**But that's half the fun.." Renji protested, grounding out the words despite the pleasure he had felt from the friction, using one hand to push the moving hips back down. "To hear the sudden spike in breathing and pulse. To be the cause of that effect." To prove his point, the lieutenant blew on the tip of Ichigo's cock and licked the slit. **

"B-bastard," Ichigo moaned, tilting his head back and shivered violently. His cock twitched and bucked his hips up, moving one of his arms to cover his eyes as he let out soft pants, curling his hand's fingers lazily. "God Renji! Just do it!" he shouted, face flushed.

"**If you say so," Renji said. If he wanted it hard and fast that was how he would get. One hand on each of his inner thighs, he gently massaged there. Abruptly, he opened his mouth and slid as much of Ichigo's hard cock into his mouth as he could without choking at first and then he relaxed his throat and felt the head rub against the back of his esophagus.**

Ichigo let out a pleasured sound, bucking up into Renji's mouth, hands grabbing at the redhead's head, tugging slightly. His tongue was bitten to keep his sounds down in case there was actually a person nearby that could hear or see spirits.

**Almost rolling his eyes, he was glad at this moment that he didn't have a gag reflex. Moving his head up, he licked along the underside, scraping the vein there with his teeth. Taking one of his hands to fondle Ichigo's balls, Renji swallowed around the other man's erection as he went back down on it.**

Ichigo moaned out Renji's name and panted heavily, body jerking once teeth soon came into play. His lips parted and whined lowly. He rolled his hips up and soon grabbed at the grass.

**That's it, say my name. Renji shuddered and moaned around Ichigo to hear his own name be uttered in such a sinfully seductive manner. This man was almost too much. His own pants, though loose enough, were becoming a bit too tight and he groaned at the friction the material caused on his dick as he shifted. If Ichigo kept this up he might cum in his pants. **

A sigh passed Ichigo's lips as his face flushed, simply pleasured as he tugged at the grass in his fingers. His back arched and bit down on his lower lip. It felt so...damn...good.

**Now a goal formed in his mind. To make Ichigo orgasm screaming his name. Renji bobbed his head faster along the swollen organ, coating it with his saliva and the pre-cum that leaked from it. Every time he went up, he made a vacuum around Ichigo with his mouth and swallowed when he moved down. **

"God Renji!" Ichigo gasped, tossing his head to the side, clawing at the ground with shaking hands. The way Renji was using his mouth around the teen's cock was insane, making Ichigo lick his lips before another moan made its way out of his throat.

**I'm not done…Renji would have cackled evilly if he could have used his mouth to do it. Instead, the redhead just moaned around the erection that occupied his mouth, the vibrations would tingle the sensitive nerves. Moving his hands away from his balls and thigh, he began to casually trail his fingers down the other male's perineum, slowly getting closer to his entrance.**

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out, throwing his head back, bucking his hips up. "Ren..." The teen accidentally rolled his 'r' pronunciation and grabbed at the redhead's hair, tugging.

**Grunting as his hair was tugged; a mischievous sparkle lit the darkened depths of his eyes. Renji's fingers slipped back up to lather itself in the juices leaking from himself and Ichigo before going to gently probe Ichigo's hole. His teeth scraped over the leaking head and down the underside just before he removed his mouth to suck along the vein there.**

The orange haired Kurosaki tugged at Renji's hair again, arching his back with a soft groan, eyes opened halfway. A dark tint was in them as they stared down on the tattooed shinigami, a pleading...no...demanding look in them.

**An answering gleam in Renji's eyes told him all he needed. That Ichigo wanted this and would take him for all he was worth. Knowing he could proceed, he wiggled his finger inside, letting him get used to the feeling. All the while his mouth moved around Ichigo's hard cock, driving him to the edge and back.**

"Fuck!" Ichigo moaned, his eyes gaining a lustful glint in them then jumped slightly once he felt a finger prod at his backside, relaxing himself to let it pass before the inner walls clamped down. The spiky haired Kurosaki dropped his head, bangs covering his face and shuddered violently.

**Taking his mouth from the twitching rod, Renji smirked up at Ichigo. "Yes I'll be fucking you." Inserting another finger, he pushed them deeper to find that spot that would have Ichigo begging. "And you'll enjoy it immensely." Sticking out his tongue the tattooed man probed the slit of the leaking head.**

Hearing Renji say those words made Ichigo let out a wanton moan without even realizing it before he nearly let his hips buck up...just to throat-fuck Renji...oh, it sounded like a good plan too. The tongue teasing the slit made a whine pass Ichigo's lips, biting his tongue as his lower half twitched just slightly.

"**And by that response…" Renji said, allowing the orange haired man use his throat for his pleasure seeing as he would be doing the same thing. Only with the other male's body. His own body was responding to Ichigo's pants of pleasure and that moan had sent a thrill of need through him. "You would like that very much." Pressing the tips of his fingers against the bundle of nerves, he rubbed it teasingly.**

At the feel of Renji's fingertips leaving brushes against his prostate Ichigo cried out the redhead's name, bucking his hips up, shoving Renji's head down and slammed his eyes shut, repeating the procedure with the tattooed form's mouth, growling animalistically while continuing to jerk his hips up as well.

**A slightly shocked expression passed over his face until it was replaced by one of satisfaction. Ichigo wasn't a pussy when it came to getting what he wanted. He didn't ask or beg. He took. Renji had to admit a grudging respect for this and felt his gag reflex begin working from the rough treatment. His throat was now closing of its own accord with each jerk Ichigo made into his mouth. Sensing that his friend and now lover was reaching the edge, he sought to assault Ichigo's sweet spot until he was spent.**

Auburn hues fell shut as Ichigo gasped, fingers burying themselves into Renji's hair, his grip now lacking in real strength. With one last jerk of his hips and jab to his prostate Ichigo came. "Renji!"

**Sucking down the white liquid, which oddly didn't taste like anything, Renji took all that he could and licked him clean. Removing his fingers now, he concentrated on what was next. "Ya better not pass out from sensation overload Ichi. Since I'm not done with ya yet," he purred those last words.**

Ichigo's eyes opened fully, and let out heavy pants. A smirk then made its way onto his face, getting into a sitting position and staring down at Renji. "Let's see what ya got, Pineapple." With that being said his hands went after Renji's obi to untie it, toss it to the side then yanked Renji's pants down.

**His hands paused Ichigo's in their movements, tsking at his impatient behavior. "Eager are we? You are a very fast learner and fast lover Strawberry." Standing up, he let his pants drop and stepped out of them.**

The teen hissed once Renji stopped him, pushing himself to stand and moved up to Renji, pressing up against him with a smug smirk. "Well...I'm sure that's what you love about me though." Brushing his right hand's fingers along Renji's jaw line he turned and ground his hips back against Renji, tilting his head up, whispering parts of a song's lyrics almost breathlessly into the redhead's ear, "I'm your favorite drug, your favorite drug, just one hit is never enough."

**Chocolate cherry pools flashing, Renji gripped Ichigo around the waist. "Fast and hard what cha want?" He whispered into the ear close to him. Flicking out his tongue, he gazed the shell of the ear, sucking on the earlobe as he had done before. "Then you'll get it, love." Lowering their bodies to the ground, the higher ranked shinigami bent Ichigo forward while he was on his hands and knees. Gripping tanned hips, he nudged the stretched hole before slamming into the willing body beneath him.**

A gasp passed Ichigo's lips and arched his back, reaching a hand up to brush some vibrant shaded bangs out of his face, a smug smirk tugging at his lips, nudging his ass back. "Ooooh I know you're out of it." he purred, "Ooooh I know you want it." A teasing flicker entered his chocolate hues.

"**Oh yes I do." Renji pulled his pelvis back and slammed forward. His chest was touching Ichigo's bare back as he pounded into him. His movements were relentless, finding the other's prostate and hitting it. "I want all of it since I am a very greedy man," he said, voice filled with sincere need and power. "You're mine Ichi." To emphasis, he reached around to stroke Ichigo's cock. "Always." Pressing kisses to a shoulder blade biting down on the swell of it.**

Ichigo moaned once Renji slammed back into him and gripped the grass below him with a slight laugh, "Wouldn't run it past you." His body shivered and bucked his hips, eyes falling shut as his head tilted back. "God...Renji..."

"**Now you're saying I'm a god?" Renji laughed outright at that. "Now I know I am good but a god?" Chuckling, he ran a hand down the rippling muscles of Ichigo's chest, scratching his nails down the trail. His hands worshipped the tensing body beneath him, returning to pump the erection he had neglected for a moment. Thrusting in, he slowed his movement out. The motion of his hips became less frenzied.**

"Shut it." Ichigo hissed, glaring over his shoulder then moaned softly, moving back against Renji, leaning his head over to lick at Renji's cheek. "Baby don't stop now, baby don't stop now..." His lips then brushed over Renji's ear, nipping at the outline.

**His thrusts were slower and more purposeful, hitting Ichigo's prostate each time. His thumb rubbed the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum collected there. A growl came from deep in his throat as words spilled from the person beneath him that made him want to quicken his pace. The few moments of slower movements were causing a strain on him. The heat and tightness of Ichigo was taking its toll on Renji. "You're so tight… Am I your first?" He asked this as he leaned into the nips on his jaw line.**

Each brush to his prostate made Ichigo shudder and moan uncontrollably. A smirk tugged at his lips and looked up at Renji with a seductive gaze. "If I say I was saving that kiss that bastard stole from me was for you...would that answer your question?" The teen traced his tongue over Renji's neck, biting down on a non-bitten section, accidentally piercing the flesh again with his fangs.

"**Fuck Ichi!" Renji cried as teeth pierced his flesh. Panting, he groaned once again as those words affected him. His hips sped up, pumping into the teen with abandon. "You little punk, teasing my like that, leading me on, and then turning me away." Feeling blood dribbled from the wound Ichigo had caused, he managed to chuckle through his heavy breathing. "Such a convincing show it was, too."**

Ichigo cried out as Renji's pace quickened, eyes falling shut with moans of Renji's name passing his lips occasionally, his tongue poking out to lap up the blood. "Needed to see if you really liked me, idiot..." he panted then smirked, "I'm in the drama-club, what'd you expect?"

**Narrowing his eyes, Renji thirsted into him faster, hitting Ichigo's sweet spot in an almost abusing manner. "You are such a bitch Strawberry." Punctuating each word with a slam into that bundle of nerves, he jerked his hand in time. "My bitch," his whispered into the other man's ear. Shuddering, he groaned as inner walls clamped down. "Ichigo…!"**

Strength vanished from Ichigo's arms and his chest hit the ground with cries of pleasure. His hands' fingers dragged down and his body jerked forth each time Renji slammed back in. His eyes fluttered shut at the redhead calling Ichigo his bitch but couldn't really come up with a good comeback. "F-fuck Renji!"

**Humming in response, he picked up the pace to an alarming rate. His pelvis moved with such sped it was almost a blur as he felt his body begin to tense as he neared his release. Renji squeezed the base of Ichigo's cock and pumped. "Shit…Ichigo." Pushing in and out, he rubbed his prostate, shivering as he heard his name. "Cum for me Ichi," he whispered past groans.**

Ichigo's muscles quivered and threw his head back with a struggled gasp, one hand reaching for Renji's blindly. His lips were parted with heavy pants passing them. Turning his head to the side the teen bit down on his lower lip, brows furrowing. He didn't want to cum...not yet... His teeth released the patch of flesh and screamed out the redhead's name, cumming violently, waves of ecstasy crashing over his system. Feeling that made him collapse onto the ground with heavy exhales of air.

**A scrabbling of nails across his hand alerted Renji to Ichigo's hand. Grasping it and squeezing, he sighed as Ichigo released his neck. Heavy pants from the younger man warned him that he was close. A sudden clamping down of inner walls caused Renji to gasp. Growling Ichigo's name, he thrusted in once more and felt himself fall over the edge. Releasing into the slumped body below him, he felt his own muscles relax and he landed on top of the orange haired man.

* * *

**

Some side notes:

At the scene where Ichigo kisses Vlad's cheek:  
(Renji: DIE VLAD! _stabby rip stab stab_)  
(_grabs Vlad and protects him while hissing_ No, Vladdy no diey!)  
(Renji: _turns on FFV_ You! You did this! _pounce_)  
(AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away* ICHI! SAVE MEEEE!)  
Kissing someone's cheek is a sign of friendship in some cultures.  
Vlad was created to make the romance slightly difficult and in a questioning spirl for Renji if Ichigo really likes Vlad or him and etc.

This is our early 'Fourth of July' tribute…um…also…_thinks…_the part where Keigo kissed Ichigo came to mind randomly.

With Ichigo dancing and singing those lyrics from the Porcelian and The Tramps was because I was listening to that music and couldn't resist…so, just to make it clear: Ichi's no slut.

That's about all I have to say, now REVIEW! This took a long time to do!!


End file.
